My Hanyou Hero
by ArchAnime
Summary: Now that Naraku is defeated and the jewel is completed there is a conflict between who should have the jewel. Can this bring Inuyasha and Kagome closer together? Of course it can(InuKag major fluff later on)
1. Battle Recollections

**My hanyou hero**

**INUYASHALUVZKAGOME**

**_VERY IMPORTANT_: I AM REPOSTING ALL OF MY FANFICTIONS ON THIS SITE. MY INUYASHALUVZKAGOME ACCOUNT WAS FROZEN AND SO I AM CREATING A NEW ACCOUNT. THIS IS MY NEW ACCOUNT.**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Well here's another one of my fictions and like the others it's an Inuyasha and Kagome fan fiction. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Battle recollections**

Darkness... there was no light on the battlefield. Peace was there, yet it was not. Worriers were scattered dead, some alive. Pain was evident in every soul who took part in the long tiresome and long battle.

A man, no hanyou stood lifting debris from him. His clothing was ripped and bloody, as was his body. Through the darkness of the battle field he used his hanyou senses to search for a few which he prayed had survived.

The figures he searched for were no where in site. There was to many bodies and to much wreckage. His friends were probably covered and unconscious, like he was for who knows how long.

He could feel complete pain shooting through his body, but he still wanted to know his friends were safe. They were more important than his own health. At least to him.

On the other side of the battle field was a girl. Her clothing was mostly shredded and she was drained. She could barely move and her head pounded as if it was being crushed.

She moaned in pain and opened her eyes. In front of her was the body of a fallen soldier. There was a dead, smelly body atop her. She moved with all her strength and pushed it aside.

She went to speak and call the names of her friends, but found her voice dry and it would take more energy than she was willing to give to call out the names of her friends.

"Shippo..." She called with a cracking in her voice. He was the one she was most worried about, that was aside from Inuyasha, but she knew if anyone could take care of themselves it was Inuyasha, but Shippo on the other hand... she wasn't so sure.

Shippo was never supposed to take part in the battle. The little kitsune was hid away where he couldn't get hurt, but when the final blow came he jumped in front of Kagome in his transformed stage to protect her. In the process they were both knocked out into darkness.

"K... Kagome.." came a weak, struggling voice. It wasn't that of Shippo's, it was Inuyasha's. He must have heard her call for Shippo. Kagome looked up slowly and saw the hanyou coming to her. He fumbled here and there.

When he came to stop in front of her he knelt down and breathed in some strength.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She sat up using all her will power. "Are you alright?" She asked quietly. He obviously was not. He _had_ after all been the one to take the most blows. He had taken hit after hit for Kagome, almost killing himself in the process. She was grateful he was not dead.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." came Inuyasha's reply, ignoring Kagome's questions. "I wasn't able to protect you... you're hurt."

"No, I'm fine. What about the others? Have you seen them?" She asked in a pained voice. Inuyasha nodded no.

"I..." Inuyasha never finished as he collapsed unconscious.

"Inuyasha... Inu.." Kagome looked at him and tears welled in her eyes as she thought he was dead. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as she shook him. "Wake up... open your eyes! Please.."

"Stop..." he mumbled.

"Hmm?" She pulled away and looked at him with relief.

"Stop shaking me, my head hurts." He said. Kagome smiled and made a little laugh as a few tears of joy fell. She was glad he was alright, but she could only hope the others were too.

She could worry about her friends later though. If she survived she knew they definitely could. They were after all much stronger than she ever was. At least when it came to physical strength.

She malformed beside her loving companion and rested her head on his arm which was sprawled out from his body. She felt him run his clawed hands through her hair and she than allowed herself more sleep.

**Meanwhile**

Not to far from them sat a weary lord. He was leaning against a rock. He - unlike - the others had not passed out since the battle and was tired. Although he would of course never admit to it. He - like - the others had fault long and hard and wanted a rest.

Though there was a problem. The battle had taken place on his lands. The western lands and he couldn't leave until this giant mess was cleaned up and he couldn't get it cleaned up until all the survivors left his territory.

He noticed when his younger brother, Inuyasha, had awoken and hoped Inuyasha wasn't ready to leave. He wanted his lands cleaned, but he was in no hurry to get it done. he was still weak from the battle and wanted some more rest.

He could always go and retrieve servants to clean the mess, while he rested, although that was not the honorable thing to do, especially since he was the main cause for the battle being held on his parts.

He had done it so that he could have the advantage. After all don't you have more of an advantage in your own territory.

It seemed like Sesshomaru did after all have the advantage. He had suffered less than all of the others who had taken part in the battle. Than again that could have been because he was the most powerful.

Sesshomaru averted his gaze to where his brother currently lay - passed out with a human. He snorted. Trust Inuyasha to fall in love with a mortal.

Of course Kagome wasn't just any mortal girl and Sesshomaru knew this. He was far from dense, unlike some hanyou's(cough.. Inuyasha... cough). Kagome was a miko, yet she was so much more. She was a human who loved a hanyou for what he was. She was strong in the soul and in the heart. She was warm, caring, brave... she was unlike any mortal Sesshomaru had ever seen and for this he respected her.

Of course Sesshomaru also respected one other mortal and that girl was named Rin. She had not witnessed the battle. Sesshomaru made sure she was safe with Jaken at his castle.

For a fleeting moment Sesshomaru wondered what was it that caused dog demons like himself and Inuyasha to care for human woman more than demon woman. He quickly erased the thought from his mind and replaced it with

'_all human woman and men are scum. All humans are vermin.' _He tried to convince himself of the thought, but deep down he knew it was a lie.

Sesshomaru used his demon sight to see in the dark and look upon the face of the young girl beside Inuyasha. She was definitely a beauty and she seemed so peaceful next to Inuyasha, not like she had seemed before when she was passed out alone.

'_The girl will be a good mate for my brother if he ever realizes how much she cares for him.' _Sesshomaru thought, one again changing his view, but this time to the demon slayer and houshi. They were curled up beside one another and the houshi was surprisingly not trying to get in a free grab of the woman's bottom. Instead it was rested on her back as he hugged her in his sleep.

Sesshomaru though back to moments before Inuyasha had made his way to Kagome. He recalled the houshi and demon slayer awaken at about the same time and going to each other as if they were magically pulled to one another. They made sure they were both all right before hugging and passing out. After that the small kitsune went to them.

The kitsune, Shippo, was originally cuddled near Kagome, but as soon as he awoke he went to Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. he had of course checked on Kagome first and only meant to check on Sango and Miroku, but when he got to their sleeping forms he realized he was to weak to make a journey back to Kagome at the time so passed out.

Not to far from Sesshomaru was the all to familiar wolf demon leader, Koga. He was taking in deep breathes as he had only just awoken. He rubbed his aching head and took a look at the dark battle field. He coughed lightly from small traces of miasma in the air and noticed many of his comrades extended over trash and dead bodies. Most of them were also dead. He was grateful that it was mating season since they would definitely need to be repairing their pack.

Mating season brought Koga to the thought of Kagome. He wondered if she was okay and took a look around searching for her. he hoped she wasn't to badly hurt. He remembered she had taken many strikes, but Inuyasha had taken most of them for her.

When he spotted her, he was more than mad to see her next to Inuyasha. He was so angry he picked himself up and slowly jogged over to Kagome. He throbbed to much to run, like usual.

When he got to the sleeping couple he kicked Inuyasha. Inuyasha coughed since Koga knocked the wind out of him and unhappily opened his eyes to stare up at an enraged wolf demon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing near my woman, mutt face?" Koga asked.

"She ain't your woman, mangy wolf. She came over herself." Inuyasha said and a cocky thought went through his mind. Since he liked making Koga mad he decided to make him even madder just to be spiteful and take advantage of where Kagome was. "Actually..." Inuyasha trailed off as he pulled Kagome fully against him and wrapped his hands around her waist. "She's really comfortable to sleep with." _'Wow, she is comfortable to sleep with... and it feels like...' _Inuyasha looked down at the girl and he hands the were resting against his chest has a purplish, pinkish aura coming from them. The aura soothed his aching bones. _'Is she... Is she subconsciously using her miko powers to heal me?'_ Inuyasha thought in surprise.

"Get off my woman, dog breath!" Koga said as he kicked Inuyasha's back, pulling Inuyasha from his thoughts.

"Stop kicking me flee bag!" Inuyasha said angrily turning to face the glowering wolf.

Sesshomaru watched amused in the distance. It was the only amusement he'd had in 10 days. The battle had been seven very stressful days and the survivors were still passed out, well at least most of them.

"If you are going to fight take it somewhere else. There is already to much blood around here." Sesshomaru said from the distance. Inuyasha and Koga looked over at him in the dark.

"Feh, to bad you haven't died yet. I was beginning to think about party plans, looks like you survived though." Inuyasha said to his older brother who ignored the comment. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Inuyasha yelled as he realized Koga was trying to pull Kagome from Inuyasha's embrace. "Get off!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome moaned in pain from the match of tog-of-war Koga and Inuyasha were having with her weak form. "Let go! You're hurting her!"

"You're the one who won't let go!" Koga roared as he continued pulling on Kagome. "Let go!"

"You let go!"

"No, you let go!"

"Both of you let go!" Kagome screamed in pain and annoyance. Both hanyou and demon commanded and dropped her. She fell flat on her face with a painful moan. "Can't you two stop fight for a minute and let me rest?" Kagome asked as she stood up weakly. She smacked koga upside the head. "Sit."

THUMP

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground.

"There now you're both punished." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"He started it!" Inuyasha and Koga yelled at the same time.

Kagome suddenly felt very dizzy and her head still hurt she began to fall to the ground. You can only guess what happened next. Inuyasha and Koga BOTH went to catch her and they slammed into each other BOTH failing.

Kagome of course was not happy with this and her head hurt more when she hit the ground with a thud.

Koga and Inuyasha both leaned down to help her up, but she used her hand and pushed them away.

"Just.. don't." She said in annoyance and turned over and just lay there looking at the sky. She let the thoughts of the battle finally flow through her mind.

**Flashback**

They had arrived in the battle field in which Inuyasha had smelt Naraku.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all flew on Kirara as Kagome was on Inuyasha back.

When they got to the battle field. Demons were everywhere. Sesshomaru was there with some of his followers and Koga was there with many of his pack members. There was also a few other people out for revenge.

"Look at all of these people and demons." Kagome said as she got off of Inuyasha's back with her bow and arrows. "It's hard to tell who is on who's side."

"Who the hell cares. As soon as Naraku is dead so will all the others on his team and hopefully the wolf will die too." Inuyasha mumbled the last part.

"Inuyasha." Kagome warned.

"What!"

"Forget it." Kagome shook her head in disappointment. "Lets just get this over with okay?" She smiled and waited for a response.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said.

And so the battle began. Demon after demon, human after human dying. Naraku had of course brought many puppets, which were not so much of a problem. His demon minions weren't that strong either. The main problem was Kagura. Kanna had died early in the battle, but it seemed Kagura wasn't so easily defeated.

Kagome had been the one to kill Kagura when she was about to kill Inuyasha by catching him off guard. Kagome had saved him by killing the wind sorceress before it was to late.

Kagura's last words were surprising since they were words of encouragement. She told Kagome and Inuyasha to make sure Naraku dies in a painful way.

So the battle carried on and seven days into it many had died, including all of Naraku's demons.

Everyone took turns attacking Naraku. He called them fools repeatedly and finally died when he was being his cocky self.

He died through a combination of attacks from everyone and once he died miasma filled the area. A few were so week they died from the miasma which was tragic, especially since they survived the whole battle, only to die when it finally ended.

Inuyasha's first thought was to go and make sure Kagome didn't die from the miasma since he saw her coughing over and over. Though as soon as he made his way to her there was a giant explosion.

He saw Shippo jump in front of Kagome and than they all passed out, only to awake three days later.

**End flashback**

Kagome took a deep breath at the memory. It was all over now. What was there left for her to do? She still had to find the rest of the sacred jewel? No. Naraku had had the rest of it and Kagome had grabbed it when the miasma filled the air.

At the memory Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out the sacred jewel halves. All she needed to do was combine it and there would be the whole sacred jewel. She had already gotten Koga's jewel shards before the battle with Naraku.

"Are those the two halves of the sacred jewel?" asked a now interested Koga.

"Yeah." was Kagome's simple reply. She looked at Inuyasha who was staring at the jewel in deep thought. Kagome wondered what he was thinking. She sighed and closed her hands together and prayed to the gods for the jewel to combine.

Sure enough a light erupted from her hands and when she opened it the whole jewel was there. She looked once again at Inuyasha and stood up.

"Well are you just going to stand there and stare." Kagome suddenly found herself in a very bad mood. The others were all coming to, to witness the scene. "Here!" Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and angrily shoved the jewel into his palm. "Take it and do what you want with it. You can go do whatever you want and look... you don't need me anymore, you don't need a jewel detector. I'm going home... be happy Inuyasha." Kagome said quickly and turned she began to run off not wanting him to know she was crying.

**Well what do you think for a first chapter. I don't think this fiction will be as long as my other ones. **


	2. Untainted

INUYASHALUVZKAGOME

__

VERY IMPORTANT: I AM REPOSTING ALL OF MY FANFICTIONS ON THIS SITE. MY INUYASHALUVZKAGOME ACCOUNT WAS FROZEN AND SO I AM CREATING A NEW ACCOUNT. THIS IS MY NEW ACCOUNT.

Desclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**So what do you think so far?**

**Chapter 2: Untainted **

Inuyasha stood confused. In his hand he held the thing which him, Kagome, and the others had spent two whole years trying to recover. He had it yet he didn't have what he wanted.

Inuyasha kept his gaze on the spot in which Kagome had ran off. His fist gripped tightly around the jewel in his hand and he stared down at it in anger.

"How dare she just run off like that?" He growled and looked up again in the direction she went. _'She better not be planning on never coming back!'_ Inuyasha thought as he suddenly felt himself growing stronger from his will and anger.

With one last glance at the sacred jewel he shoved it into his haori and headed where Kagome had went. The others just watched surprised.

**Meanwhile**

She ran fast and swiftly through the lands. She didn't have far to go since the battle had been on the outskirts of the western lands, which wasn't to far from where Kaede's village was and Kaede's village was near the well, so it all worked out.

She ran and ran wanting a bath, rest, and to forget about all of the past two years.

She had wanted nothing more than the love of an all two lovable hanyou, but yet she got none. She saw it... in his eyes was the longing for power and in her hands was the jewel he could gain that power from.

Kagome wanted him happy more than anything, so she gave him the jewel and she made sure not to make the goodbye long, because long goodbyes always hurt more, especially when you were saying goodbye to a man you loved for two years. _'That's right. Once I'm home this whole mess will be over and I can get back to my normal life.'_ She lied to herself. She didn't want her normal life. She wanted a life with Inuyasha. Was that so much to ask for?

As soon as Kagome reached the clearing she didn't hesitate to jump in. She sighed once she reached the other side.

She knew that would be the last time she would ever see the beauty of the feudal ear and it was a shame she had to see it through a blur of tears.

She wiped her eyes. Inuyasha had the jewel, which meant no going back for her. The only way she would ever see her love again would be if he decided to come and she doubted he would. _'After all he has what he wanted. He has the jewel and no longer needs his faithful jewel detector.'_ She smiled sadly trying to cheer herself up, of course it was no use.

She shook her head trying to forget the past and move forward. She came to the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

Sota was at school and her grandfather was sleeping at the table with his face in a bowl of soup. Kagome looked at him in disbelief.

"Is something wrong with gramps?" She asked looking at her mother who was cleaning the counters.

"Oh Kagome dear your home. How nice to see you." Her mother gave her a quick hug and looked over at the old man at the table. "He's fine. He just had a long night. Speaking of being alright... look at you dear. You're a mess."

"Thanks." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Go get your self cleaned up and I'll make you something to eat. Than you can tell me what had happened."

"Alright mom." Kagome mumbled as she walked upstairs and began to prepare her shower.

As Mrs. H began preparing a meal for Kagome she wondered what had taken Kagome so long to come back and why Kagome was such a mess. She was anxious to know.

She hummed quietly as she cooked some rice.

"This should be good for now. After all dinner will be an only an hour." Mrs. H spoke to herself.

There was something else Mrs. H noticed in her daughter's eyes. There was a longing, sadness there. That was _not_ the usual look Kagome beheld on her face and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Just than a familiar figure came barging in through the door. Kagome's mother averted her gaze to see a slightly flustered Inuyasha. His condition seemed no better than Kagome's.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?"

"Have you seen Kagome?" He asked sort of panicked, ignoring her question.

"She's getting cleaned up. You don't look so good. Take a seat." Mrs. H gestured to a chair. Inuyasha sat down, not failing to see the snoring old man. "So what happened?"

"W... What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"What happened to keep my daughter away so long and why does she seem so beat up and tired and you look no better yourself."

"We had a battle with Naraku. We won and finished the jewel."

"And?"

"And what?"

"You can't expect me to believe that's all there is to it? Kagome would be happy if that was all, but she isn't. Kagome is sad. Why?"

"I.. I don't know." Inuyasha looked down in shame.

"Are you sure? Or are you hiding something?" Mrs. H asked.

"I wouldn't _hide_ anything." he felt a little offended and it showed in his voice.

"Well than you can go up to Kagome's room and wait for her to get out of the shower. Do you want some rice before dinner?

"Dinner?"

"Well surely you're going to stay for dinner. Go upstairs and I'll make you some rice." Inuyasha obeyed the command and made his way upstairs. He was flustered because he ran all the way to the well in his weak state.

He needed at least another day of rest before his body would fully recover. He didn't sit on Kagome's bed, because he was still bloody and didn't want to ruin her pink blankets. So he sat on the floor and waited patiently for Kagome to come out of the shower.

After another half hour of waiting Inuyasha grew completely bored. He heard steps in the hall way and waited hoping it was Kagome and hoping she would give him the time of day to speak and ask what exactly she thought she was doing running off like that.

It was Kagome. She opened the door wearing pajamas with a towel over her head and when she saw Inuyasha her gaze saddened.

"What... are you doing here Inuyasha?" She asked as she walked over to her dresser.

"I came to talk to you and you better listen."

"I'm here and all ears." She said as she removed her towel and began running a brush through her hair as she waited for Inuyasha to speak.

"Look." Inuyasha took the jewel from his haori and held it out to Kagome. She looked at it and than his face wondering what he was doing. "The jewel didn't blacken."

"I know." Was all Kagome said.

"But since it's not in your possession it's supposed to become more tainted. It didn't."

"What are you saying?"

"The jewel has not yet been contaminated by me and I don't want it to be." He said clearly. "Take it. Without it you can't get through the well anyways."

"No." Inuyasha looked up and gave Kagome a confused glance.

"What?"

"I said 'no'. I don't want it. Do what you want with it. You don't have to use it for something evil. It's yours to taint or to pure. I don't need it. I don't want it." She looked down. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I don't plan on going through the well again. I'll stay here and live the life I had... before I met you." She said sadly. Inuyasha was taken aback. Was she saying she no longer wanted to be with him?

"Why?" Was all he managed to say in a chocked voice filled with mourning. The hurt in his voice hurt Kagome.

"Please just live happy Inuyasha. I don't want to get in your way anymore. You can go and find Kikyo and become a human or demon. You can finally do what you want and you don't have any bother. No Naraku and no demons can stand up to the great Inuyasha." Kagome smiled. "So go and do what you want. Whatever _you_ want."

"Kagome.."

"Please go.." Kagome looked down feeling tears coming. "Don't make things harder than they already are."

"Why are you being so difficult?" He walked over to her and grasped her shoulders. "Just come back to the feudal era. How do you think Shippo and the others will react if they find out you left for good and without even so much of a goodbye."

"Tell them I said goodbye and Ill miss them and I love them all."

"No, you can tell them your self." Inuyasha said angrily. He leaned down to pick Kagome up, but found it a little difficult, because of his low supply of strength. "As soon as I get my strength back that is." He said nervously. Kagome just continued staring at the ground.

"Here." She stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "We should get you cleaned up. You look warn out. Come on." She slowly helped him towards the shower. "Take a shower and leave your clothing outside the door. I'll get it washed for you. You remember how the shower works don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha waved his hand in annoyance.

"Good." Kagome walked out shutting the door behind her. She was now in a slightly better mood than before.

Kagome made her way downstairs and saw her fresh bowl of rice on the table. She was starving and quickly ate it. As soon as she was finished she washed her hands, bowl, and face and walked back upstairs to retrieve Inuyasha's clothing. She put it in the wash and walked into her bedroom and rummaged through a draw which she and her mother had secretly concocted for Inuyasha when he was in the feudal era. It contained clothes which he could where in Kagome's time, instead of always wearing his haori. Although adorable - his haori grabbed a lot of attention.

She pulled out a pair of flannel boxer pants. They had red and grey stripes, with a black paw print on the upper left side.

She walked into the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door.

"What!" Came the reply of a slightly irritated hanyou.

"I'm leaving your clothes outside the door." Kagome answered as she walked away. She heard the familiar 'Feh' before she entered her room and plopped down on the bed feeling completely comfortable. _'After such a long battle I'm dieing to sleep on a nice cozy bed.'_ She sighed in content and was about to go to sleep when Inuyasha walked in with his hands crossed over his bare chest.

"What about a shirt, wench?" He asked. Kagome looked at him and slightly blushed at his beautiful, built, eight pack and firm chest. (A/N: Yes, people have eight packs. My two older brother's both have eight packs, not six.)

"I.. didn't think you wanted one. It's kind of hot."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he came closer to the bed. "Move over." he ordered. Kagome looked at him in confusion and disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You heard me." he pushed Kagome over a little and lifted the blanket. He got on and put the blanket over him and Kagome. Kagome blushed while Inuyasha just fell into a deep slumber.

**Well there's another chapter. I hope you like it so far!**

**OKAY as those of you who read these fictions already and all know I had hundreds of reviews for each fan fiction I had. This one had over 300 and An Unbreakable Love had over 1500. I really worked hard on all of my fictions and I am very angry about how things turned out and my account was frozen. I am not going to continue any of my stories until people review.. I am sorry.. I just feel so low.**


	3. I Don't Want It

**Yay! Another chapter!**

**Desclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did though.. don't we all.. it's one of those many fantasies we woman have.. right up there with meeting brad pitt in person.**

**Chapter 3: I don't want it!**

Kagome sat in her bad with a sleeping hanyou beside her. She couldn't sleep and she didn't know what 'possessed' Inuyasha to sleep beside her, not that she really reminded.

She sat up on the bed leaning on her elbow and looking over Inuyasha towards her door. _'Hmm? I sense the jewel. Where is it?'_ She wondered slowly getting up and moving her form over Inuyasha. She was surprised it wasn't still in the room.

She slowly opened the door trying not to wake Inuyasha. She watched his ears twitch as the door squeaked quietly. She walked out and slowly shut it behind her.

She realized Inuyasha and her had missed dinner, but ignored it and walked down the now dark hallway to the stairs.

She looked down the stairs. _'Why would it be down there?'_ She thought curiously as she stepped downstairs.

"Kagome?" Kagome jumped at someone calling her name. She turned around and saw a sleepy Sota rubbing his eyes.

"Sota, what are you doing up?" She asked facing her younger brother.

"I had a nightmare and when I woke up I heard someone out here." He replied.

"Go back to bed."

"But... I had a nightmare." He repeated.

"Sota, you're old enough to handle a dream." Kagome sighed. _'I guess the jewel will have to wait.'_ She thought. "Okay I'll sing you a song and _than _I want you to go to bed on your own." Sota nodded.

**Meanwhile**

The figure slowly stepped through the halls following the voice. He heard a beautiful sound and was drawn toward it. He came to a cracked open door and peaked into it to see Kagome sitting on the bed beside Sota. She rubbed his head as she sang to him.

"You are the one star in the sky, which lifts my spirits. You are the goddess of all lands near and far, yet you always are just who you are. You don't change and you don't need to, to mean what you mean to me. I am always loving you no matter what.

I can't say that life's odd turns and side steps don't sometimes make us farther apart from one another, yet some also make us even closer. Memories may haunt, but you always seem to heal. My heart aches from time to time and my insides are as wrecked as a dumpster's trash. For some strange reason, though, you can always help calm me, even if it's only through your words. Which is another reason why I can't stop loving you.

Misty, boring days can bring anger to my soul. Days which clouds cover the sky and the sun doesn't shine can make me feel forlorn, but once again you come to my rescue. You have saved me more times than I can possibly count and more times than I can hope to. I see you some days, yet others I don't. Either way you are always here, and you are always in my heart. As far as the world may seem from me at times, as far as the people's words seem to be from me, I always, always know it isn't nearly the distance that I would travel to keep loving you." Kagome sang. (A/N: That isn't a real song. It's actually a poem by ME! So that means it belongs to ME, _Jennifer Leigh Vitale_. (And originally it was dedicated to my mom. I don't care how stupid that sounds, it's true!)) She smiled down at her brother. "Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

"Kagome... who is that song to?" Sota asked. Kagome was a little taken aback by the question and blushed. "Since you made it up you have to have someone you wrote it for, right?"

"That's for me to know and no one to find out." Kagome smiled again and kissed her little brother on the forehead. "Now go to sleep. I'll be up if you need me." She said as she stood up and headed for the door.

The figure who had watched quickly jumped away.

Kagome exited and left Sota's door a crack open as she walked downstairs again to where she had felt the jewel.

It led her to the laundry room. _'No dah.'_ She thought stupidly. She came to the dryer and in front of it was the jewel on the floor. She knelt down and picked it up.

"I should have known it would be in here. It must have dropped from Inuyasha's haori when I washed his clothes." She looked at the - no longer on - dryer. "Speaking of clothes.." She opened it to find a cleaned haori. "Ah... here we go." She took it out and smelt it and examined it to make sure it was clean. "The smell... oh no.. Inuyasha will be mad that it smells like laundry detergent." She frowned. "I guess I'll just let it air out." She picked it up and folded it over her arm as she began her trip back to the stairs. She gripped the jewel in her hand.

She sighed when she looked up the stairs. _'I'm to tired to climb these stupid things right now.'_ She thought wearily with a glare at the stair case as if it was it's fault. _'Stupid stairs.'_ She sat down on the stairs in a pouting manner. _'I said I'd be up for Sota, so I'll just stay down here and wake myself up.'_ She thought and walked over to the couch. She put the haori and jewel there.

She than made her way to the kitchen and began making some tea to warm herself. She looked at the clock on the microwave and noticed it was only one in the morning. _'It's going to be a long night.'_ She concluded. She sat at the table sighing again and leaning her head on her arms to try and rest her soar eyes.

The figure followed her all around and looked at her form at the kitchen table. _'Who was that song for?'_ He too was curious.

He than turned and noticed his haori was on the couch and walked over to it. He saw the jewel there too. _'Idiot! How could she just leave this here out in the open!'_ He thought angrily. _'Maybe... I should teach her a lesson.'_ He reached his hand down about to pick up the jewel when he jumped at the screeching sound, which engulfed his ears. He covered his ears quickly from the sound which indicated that the tea was done.

He saw Kagome head pop up and quickly ran and hid.

Kagome walked over - drowsily - to the tea and poured it into a cup. She took the tea and walked into the living room to watch some late night television.

When she came to the couch her eyes narrowed in annoyance as she saw her beloved hanyou trying to hide under the small coffee table. _'What a baka!'_ She thought as she walked around the couch and grinned coming up with a plan.

"Well I guess I'll just _sit_ here and watch TV." She said clearly.

THUMP

Of course at the word Inuyasha's face was stuck to the floor and he growled.

"You did that on purpose, wench!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well if you would have found a better hiding place I wouldn't have done it at all."

"I only came out here because a weak human like you couldn't protect the jewel, or at least be smart enough not to keep it out in the open!"

"Here." she tossed him the jewel which he caught. "Unless you've forgotten it's yours to protect now. It was only out here because _you_ forgot to take it out of your haori and it ended up in the laundry room. So you're the stupid one, not me."

"No!" Inuyasha threw her the jewel. "It's yours to protect and _I_ already told you that!"

"And I..." She gave it to him. "told you I don't want it."

"Well.." He gave her the jewel. "I don't want it either."

"Either do I!" Kagome threw it in the air not knowing where it landed.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Kagome and Inuyasha both turned from each other crossing their arms. After a few moments a silence Kagome became annoyed. "Sit." Was the one word she said.

THUMP

Of course Inuyasha angrily went face first into the ground _again_.

"What the hell? What'd I do?"

"You annoyed me." She took her tea and sipped it quietly.

"Why you..." Inuyasha stood up and held out his fist. Kagome looked at him.

"Are you going to hit me or is that a threat?" She asked plainly.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha looked at his fist. _'Feh, like I'd ever hit you?' _He thought in disbelief that she'd even ask a question like that. "It's a threat!"

"Oh... so you're only threatening you're going to hit me."

"I'm not going to hit you!" He yelled.

"Than put your fist down."

"Stop playing games with me head!" Inuyasha said putting his hand down. Another sigh slipped from Kagome's mouth.

"It doesn't matter just go back to sleep or you can get some tea and stay up with me. We can watch TV." She said as she grabbed the remote and flicked on the television.

Inuyasha just stood up and walked away. Kagome didn't bother watching where he was going.

Inuyasha picked up the jewel and walked upstairs. He looked around Kagome's room with it in his hands and wondered where a safe place to put it would be.

"Well since Kagome won't take it... I can't just let her stay here without anyway to get back." He looked at the jewel. _'It looks like there's only one way to get her to go back to the feudal era.'_ He sat at her desk and used his claws to chip away at the jewel.

**An hour later**

After an hour of chipping Inuyasha finally examined his handy work. He had removed one whole shard from the sacred jewel.

He held the shard up and then placed it in Kagome's desk draw. Kagome wouldn't notice that one shard was missing. Of course after Inuyasha left with the jewel she'd sense a shard and find it in her desk.

Once she found it she would of course need to go back to the feudal era and give it back to Inuyasha. So that was his plan, plain and simple... as was his mind. (A/N: LOL)

Once Kagome was in the feudal era Inuyasha would persuade her to stay and if that didn't work he'd find a new plan or try the original again.

Inuyasha walked downstairs and saw Kagome she was sleeping on the couch. The television was left on.

Inuyasha grinned. She looked perfect when she slept. Perfect and carefree.

Inuyasha approached the couch and flicked off the TV, which Kagome had taught him how to do a while back.

He picked up the sleeping girl and brought her to her room and placed her under the covers. After that he sat beside the bed and allowed himself to sleep.

**Well what do you think? Anyway about the poem. It's kind of a hobby of mine and if you want to read more they are posted on www.freewebs(dot)com/poemsandpoetryjlv (The site was created by me and you can go to my profile if you would like to see some of my other sites with Inuyasha and stuff. **


	4. From Hate To Blood Thirsty

**Yup! Another chapter coming up! Served fresh! I hope you Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: From hate to blood thristy**

Inuyasha awoke a few hours later. The sun would be rising shortly, the sky was already beginning to lighten.

Inuyasha stood up and made his way downstairs. He grabbed his haori off of the couch and went into the bathroom to put it on.

When he came out he didn't know where to put the clothing he slept in, so he just tossed them in Kagome's corner and headed downstairs once more to get some early breakfast.

He opened the fridge and leaned against the door trying to pick which food he would suit best. He glared at the fridge a little when he realized he had no idea what kinds of food they were.

He stepped back shut it and went to the cabinet and there he also saw foods he was unfamiliar with. With a growl he shut it and went into his pouting face as he sat at the kitchen table.

"When is that damn wench going to wake up?" Inuyasha asked himself.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you're awake. Good morning." Came a pleasant, happy voice. Inuyasha looked up and his gaze landed on Kagome's mother.

"Hi." Was all he said.

"Are you looking for something to eat? I could make you ramen?" Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of his favorite food and he looked up at the woman happily and nodded. "Great." She said cheerfully as she went to the cupboard and pulled out a cup of ramen. She opened the top and filled it with water, than placed it into the microwave for it to cook. "It will be done in a couple of minutes. You can go watch TV if you want, while you wait." Inuyasha nodded and got up, only to plop back down on the couch in the living room. He used the remote to flick on the television and scanned through the channels.

In no time Mrs. H walked out with a steamy cup of ramen and chopsticks for the hungry hanyou. She looked out the window on the living room wall and noticed the sun was just coming up, indicating it was about seven-o-clock.

Inuyasha gulped down the ramen at a speed which would cause a human to choke and sighed in content when he finished.

"Thanks." He said to Mrs. H who hadn't yet left the living room.

"You're very welcome." She smiled brighter and took the cup and walked away.

Inuyasha continued to scan through the channels not really knowing what he was looking to watch. He really didn't know anything about TV, since Kagome had only told him what it was and some of the things you could watch on it. Like the news for example. Gramps usually was in here watching the news - when he wasn't reading it that is.

Inuyasha was very curious on how the whole broadcasting thing worked, but he hadn't got much of an explanation. He sat there with a blank expression flipping from channel to channel.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned and looked at the young boy waltz down the steps. He was already ready for school.

"Hey kid." He said and turned back to the television. After a moment he flicked it off and just sat there staring at the black screen.

He smelt more food cooking, but he wasn't so familiar with it so ignored it.

"Inuyasha!" Mrs. H called from the kitchen. "Would you like some bacon and eggs!" Inuyasha of course had no idea what that was so decided not to have any, especially since he wasn't so hungry anymore. Also the taste of ramen was still left in his mouth and he was trying to savor it.

"No... thanks." Was his reply.

"Alright than. Would you mind waking Kagome up so she can go to school?"

"No problem." Inuyasha sat and jumped right up to Kagome's room. He thought of a bunch of fun ways to wake his sleeping beauty - all of which would get him sat. Those thoughts quickly shook from his head with the image of a broken back.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said quite loudly. He even put his hands on each side of his mouth to make it louder. He grinned evilly as Kagome screamed and fell out of the bed with a thud. She rubbed her head and than scowled at Inuyasha.

"What was that for!" She questioned exasperated. Inuyasha merely stood tall with his hands crossed over his chest and eyes closed with a smile.

"You have to get up and go to school."

"Oooo!" Kagome's anger rose. "Go back to your own time and take the jewel. When I get back from school I hope to kami you're not here - for your sake!" Kagome yelled enraged, not that she meant any of it. She was only angry and cranky. Inuyasha's eyes were now open and he had taken a step back with his hands in the air as a form a protection.

"But.." he began sadly.

"I hate you! So just go!" She immediately covered her mouth and frowned with guilt. She hadn't meant it and from the look on Inuyasha's face he thought she did. His expression was a mixture of sorrow, anger, depression, and disbelief. "Inuyasha.. I.." Kagome reached her hand out to him and tried to say she was sorry. Inuyasha only backed away.

"Fine." His voice showed the hurt, but he tried to hide it in his face. He jumped to the window sill giving Kagome one last look he left. Kagome ran to the open window.

"Inuyasha... wait!" Kagome called, but it was to late. She felt like a complete bitch. She had just told the man she loved she hated him and he was hurt. She fell to the ground as tears welled. _'I'll never even get to say I'm sorry. He took the jewel. Now... now whenever he thinks of me he'll see hate!'_ She began to sob.

"Kagome.." There was a knock on the door and her mother opened it to see her crying daughter. "Kagome dear. What is it?" Her mother asked going to her and giving her a hug.

"Oh mom!" Kagome cried into her mothers shoulder.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha charged through the woods that were named after him with fury and sorrow. _'She hates me! I thought... I thought...'_ He shook his head from the thought that he could be loved and continued running blindly. He stopped when he came to a dark clearing. _'Who cares I don't need her... I don't need anyone. All I need is this.'_ He pulled out the jewel, which was still missing a shard.

"A single shard won't do anything. It will still work." He said to the wind and himself. He closed his hand over the jewel tightly and began to wish, but couldn't get it out. Something was telling him _'No, there's still hope.' _He growled. "What's the fricken matter. This is what I want isn't it!" He grew more enraged. _'No.'_ A voice said to him. It was Kagome's voice. She was in his thoughts. "Yes. I do want this. She hates me. Why should I listen to her?"

"Inuyasha.." Inuyasha turned his head and thought he had heard Kagome, but it was only the wind. "Inuyasha... I'm sorry." He growled. He was hearing things.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" He yelled to the wind and looked back at the jewel. "I wish to become a full demon!" He said and the jewel glowed black in his hand. The black light slowly began to engulf him. "What's... happening?"

**Flashback**

"Look." Inuyasha took the jewel from his haori and held it out to Kagome. She looked at it and than his face wondering what he was doing. "The jewel didn't blacken."

"I know." Was all Kagome said.

"But since it's not in your possession it's supposed to become more tainted. It didn't."

"What are you saying?"

"The jewel has not yet been contaminated by me and I don't want it to be." He said clearly.

**End Flashback**

"The jewel is being tainted." Inuyasha said in a surprised voice. Before he knew it he was completely covered in the black light.

It faded a moment later to reveal a red eyed, blood thirsty Inuyasha. Inuyasha could feel the need for blood, but unlike all those other transformations he knew what was going on.

He knew what was going on, but couldn't control himself. He was trapped in the demon body. _'What the hell?'_ He thought as he demon body began running through the forest killing everything in it's path. Soon it came to a village.

He began killing all the innocent people. First the men working in the fields, than people who were just wondering around. He soon came to a hut and entered. A woman was there cuddled with her three children. They looked extremely frightened and huddled closer to the wall. Inuyasha's demon body - now covered in blood - stepped closer to the four. _'No stop!'_ Inuyasha yelled in his head trying to stop his body, but it was no use. _'Don't!'_ He regretted ever wishing to become a demon and wanted so badly to die. He killed so many innocent lives already because of his sick wish.

The demon form lifted his claws ready to strike.

"Please spare us." The mother cried. Inuyasha just grinned and brought his claws down causing the blood of all four humans to splatter as they died.

Inuyasha turned and headed out in search of another village.

**Yes I know that was sad. Sorry. **


	5. May Angels Lead You In

**Thank you very much for all of your wonderful reviews so far. I am extremely grateful!**

**Chapter 5: May angels lead you in**

Kagome's mother continued to embrace her crying, depressed daughter.

"Dear has something happened to Inuyasha?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"No." Was all Kagome could say as she continued whaling.

"You can stay home from school today and I'll make you some soup. Get some rest." Mrs. H said as she rubbed Kagome's back. Kagome didn't reply and just whimpered. "I'll go drive Sota to school. When I come back I expect to see you in bed." She got up and left. _'Oh Inuyasha, what have I done?'_ Kagome thought sadly.

She suddenly had a horrible feeling in her gut. It was as if something was wrong with Inuyasha.

Kagome stood up. _'Please, No.'_ She thought panicking. She ran downstairs - past her mother and out the door to the well house.

Her mother's eyes followed Kagome out the door in surprise.

"Now where could she be going?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she jumped into the well, but hit the hard bottom floor. Tears fell faster from her eyes now as she banged on the well out of frustration and in a manner as if it would get her to the feudal era.

The horrible feeling in her gut wouldn't go away. Inuyasha was suffering.

"INUYASHA! NO!" Kagome screamed with all her might in a screechy voice. _'Don't die on me now!'_ Her fist became bloody and started to swell.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked up and saw her brother looking down at her in worry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kagome mumbled leaning her back against the wall of the well. "Just go away." Her eyes hid beneath her bangs.

Sota didn't respond and left his sister alone in the dark well house. _'Baka-Inuyasha. You're always going and getting yourself hurt or in trouble.'_ Kagome thought pitifully.

**Meanwhile**

"Sango!" Miroku called as he ran through the door. Sango was sitting petting Kirara. She looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"It's a demon. There is word one had been slaughtering random villagers."

"What kind of demon?"

**Meanwhile**

He slashed another innocent begging family without care. _'No, stop!'_ He thought. He still had no control over his body.

Suddenly he stopped and sniffed the air. _'What the... it's tears and blood, but... why is Kagome's mixed in?'_

Inuyasha wanted desperately to go and check on Kagome and he knew his demon side cared about Kagome, just as much as his hanyou and human side did.

Although his body was to busy spreading blood to save the woman he loved. He mentally cursed his body.

He continued his way towards the next village.

He was running full speed when he was suddenly stopped by two people and large, fire cat demon. He growled._ 'Sango, Miroku, Kirara. Get away from me.'_ He thought but couldn't say.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned.

"He's not himself. He's a demon." Sango inferred fearfully.

"We need to get Kagome."

"Miroku look. He has Tetsusiaga!"

"Than how?"

"... The jewel! He must have it." Sango said.

"Run." mumbled the demon Inuyasha. It was all he could get out.

"What?" Sango asked.

"He told us to run."

"We have to get Kagome." Sango looked at Miroku. _'No!'_ Inuyasha thought. _'I don't want to hurt her!'_ "We have to stop him!"

"Get out of my way!" An angry demon screamed and jumped towards them. They dodged and Inuyasha continued on his way.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome sat in the well.

"What should I do? How do I help him. He thinks I hate him and I can't get through the well." Kagome said to herself, quietly examining her bloody knuckles.

It was than she felt it. The sacred jewel! It was somewhere in her house, or at least a shard of it was.

Kagome jumped up and began climbing out of the well, because of her haste she fell on her bottom once, but got back up and got out.

She quickly ran back into the house and into her room slamming the door behind her.

"It's here, somewhere." She spoke silently and half out of breath. She began to rummage through her things, until she came to her desk drawer. "Here?" She opened it to reveal a finely chipped sacred jewel shard. "Inuyasha must have done this." She picked it up with joy.

She wasted no time and ran down the steps, out the door, to the well house, and once again into the well. She was overjoyed when she was greeted by a blue light and the feeling of flying.

She came to the ground and looked up to see the clouded sky, signaling it was going to ran. She already felt drizzles on her face, as she looked up.

She climbed out of the well and looked around in sorrow. There were some trees chopped down in a path, she assumed Inuyasha had done it. She also noticed something else that mad her sad. The area was sullen. The forest cried and the wind blew a warning. The feudal era didn't feel at peace like it usually did. No. Instead it was crying for help. Something was desperately wrong.

"What could be happening?" Kagome wondered out loud as she made her way towards the path and came to a clearing. She felt a dark presence there, but it wasn't all dark, it was struggling. "Inuyasha?" Kagome continued to follow the path as it now poured. She was alone in a forest with demons and had no weapons. She knew though that even the demons were hiding.

She walked in the cold of the rain and came to a village. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she saw it completely slaughtered. Men, Women, and even children lay on the ground lifeless. _'Has Inuyasha done all of this?'_ She thought feeling tears coming. _'So... than he's become his demon self?'_ She knelt down on the ground and cried. _'It's all my fault. I was to late!'_

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha ran and slaughtered another completely innocent village. _'Why can't I control my body? Why are things like this. This isn't how things are supposed to be.'_ He watched in horror as he killed another poor family.

He suddenly stopped smelling the air. He growled and turned to the side to see a bored looking Sesshomaru looking his way.

Sesshomaru had finally cleaned his lands with some help from his servants and he didn't need Inuyasha going and ruining it again. After all Inuyasha was currently on the border line of entering the western lands.

"Fool. So you ended up using the jewel which your miko gave to you than. Funny I was under the impression you cared for the girl, yet you go against all her wishes and turn yourself into a mindless killing beast."

"She... hates me." The full demon said in a frown. Inuyasha was surprised that this saddened even his demon side and his demon side was speaking for itself. Sesshomaru was a little surprised that Inuyasha's demon form had any sense at all.

"I see." He understood completely now. "So the girl has told you she hates you and you became a demon because it was all you had to do with your life." Sesshomaru stood completely still feeling a little anger at the stupidity of his brother. "You know nothing. That girl cares for you like no other. Otherwise she wouldn't risk herself for you so much and she wouldn't hang around a half breed like yourself."

"Leave." His demon side growled, not really believing his older brother.

"You are the one trespassing on my lands." Sesshomaru said with a bit of annoyance.

**Meanwhile**

(A/N: The song 'Hear you me' By. Jimmy Eat World begins playing in the background. You should go and download it before reading the next part, because it makes things so much more dramatic and awesome.) Kagome was still on her knees crying in the rain. She heard something and turned around to see a demon coming her way.

She stood up and slowly stepped back.

"What... do you want?" She asked.

"Foolish girl. I want your life and your shard of the sacred jewel." The demon came closer. Kagome gripped the jewel tighter to her hand.

**There's no one in town**

**I know... You gave us some place to go **

**I never said thank you for that **

Inuyasha stood face to face with Sesshomaru.

**I thought I might get One more chance **

**What would you Think of me now**

**So lucky, so strong, so proud?**

Kagome's fear rose as she knew her fate to be. The demon was going to kill her and steal the sacred jewel shard.

**I never said thank you for that now I'll never have a chance May angels lead you in Hear you me my friends On sleepless roads The sleepless go May angels lead you in **

Inuyasha's demons self was prepared to fight and kill his brother, but his instincts were telling him someone was in need of him. Although he made no attempts to turn around.

Sesshomaru had no fear of his brother, although in a sense he felt sorry for the miko.

"Inuyasha. I will kill you now if you do not leave." Inuyasha only stood his ground.

**So what would you Think of me now **

Kagome stood her ground and knew there was no hope in running.

**So lucky, so strong, so proud?**

Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru and their battle began. (A/N: The song continues playing.)

**I never said thank you for that now I'll never have a chance May angels lead you in Hear you me my friends **

"I wont hand over the shard to the likes of you." Kagome said bravely.

"Such a stupid human girl. I will just have to kill you." The demon looked like a panther demon. She was all black and had red eyes. The cat demon jumped at Kagome and began mindlessly slashing her.

Kagome screamed in pain as she flew into the air from a blow to the gut and fell to the ground with a thud and rolled a little.

The panther demon didn't stop and continued attacking Kagome giving the girl no mercy.

Kagome slowly felt her life fading away. She closed her eyes and allowed herself eternal sleep.

**On sleepless roads The sleepless go May angels lead you in May angels lead you in May angels lead you in **

Inuyasha stopped his attack and knelt to the ground clutching his heart. Something was severely wrong. he had never had this horrible feeling before. _'What's going on?'_ He thought as the pain consumed him.

Sesshomaru looked at him a little surprised. He hadn't even attacked Inuyasha yet and had no idea what was causing this pain in his brother.

"No. It can't be." The demon mumbled as he jumped up and heading in the direction in which he had come form earlier.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could toward where he smelt the blood of the woman he loved. His demon side was furious that anyone would dare spill the blood of the woman he cared so dearly for.

He arrived and noticed a grinning panther demon standing over an almost dead girl, holding the sacred jewel.

Inuyasha's red eyes went wide. _'Kagome! No!'_ Inuyasha stepped forward and the panther demon looked up at him with a smirk.

"What do you want?" She asked with anger in her eyes, because of the way the demon was glaring at her. "This shard is mine."

"How dare you hurt her!" Inuyasha jumped forward and slashed the demons to bits.

He ran to the side of the unconscious girl and looked over her body. His demon side was confused on why he didn't seek the blood of this girl and only sought her love, but the real Inuyasha knew that it was because he loved her.

The demons hand slowly and reluctantly reached down and stroked hair from the girls forehead as rain continued pouring.

**And if you were With me tonight I'd sing to you just One more time A song for a heart so big god wouldn't let it live **

"Kagome..." His demon form recognized the girl as.

**May angels lead you in Hear you me my friends On sleepless roads The sleepless go May angels lead you in May angels lead you in Hear you me my friends On sleepless roads The sleepless go May angels lead you in May angels lead you in **

**Well what do you think? I loved the drama here!**


	6. No Time To Heal

**Well what do you think? I don't know how much longer Inuyasha will be a demon for. Any ideas?**

**Chapter 6: No time to heal**

Inuyasha stood over the girl in his demon form. She was harmed and losing blood fast.

"Mate?" The demon mumbled. _'What!'_ Inuyasha thought hearing his demon self mumble the word. _'She's a friend!'_ Inuyasha tried to convince himself. _'And I won't let any harm come to her!'_

Suddenly both the demon and half demon Inuyasha had images going through their minds.

**Flashback**

"Oooo!" Kagome's anger rose. "Go back to your own time and take the jewel. When I get back from school I hope to kami you're not here - for your sake!" Kagome yelled enraged, not that she meant any of it. She was only angry and cranky. Inuyasha's eyes were now open and he had taken a step back with his hands in the air as a form a protection.

"But.." he began sadly.

"I hate you! So just go!" She immediately covered her mouth and frowned with guilt. She hadn't meant it and from the look on Inuyasha's face he thought she did. His expression was a mixture of sorrow, anger, depression, and disbelief. "Inuyasha.. I.." Kagome reached her hand out to him and tried to say she was sorry. Inuyasha only backed away.

**End Flashback**

Inuyasha's demon self growled and Inuyasha's hanyou self knew what his demon self was planning on doing and he didn't like it one bit.

"Betray." The single word made the real Inuyasha's heart sink. _'No! No, don't you dare touch her. She didn't betray... she just...'_ Inuyasha found himself coming to the same conclusion as the demon. He frowned inwardly. _'She did betray me... No.. no! Kagome wouldn't ever do something like that. We have to leave. We can't hurt her!'_ he tried to urge his demon side, but the demon refused to listen.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome moaned. Her eyes opened slowly and she was met by two glaring crimson eyes. She gasped. _'He's a demon.'_ She thought sadly and looked along his body and noticed something. _'The sacred jewel is on the opposite side of his heart in his chest!'_ Kagome looked up and was again met by the eyes of the glowering demon. "Inuyasha?" She saw the way he was looking at her and didn't like it one bit. Death was etched in his gaze.

"You have betrayed me." The demon growled. Kagome eyes widened. "You hate.. me."

"No... I don't hate you. I didn't mean it." She said quickly trying to get him to understand before he killed her. She frankly didn't care to much about death right now, she just wanted him to know that she didn't hate him.

"Liar!" The demon punched Kagome in the gut and the girl went flying and tumbled to the ground with a shriek if pain. _'No! What the hell are you doing? Stay away from Kagome!' _Inuyasha thought frantically. He felt a small twinge of control for a moment, but it disappeared.

The demon stalked over to the now crying girl. She lie on the ground belly down. He kicked her in the hip and she gasped at a loss of breath and pain.

"Stop crying you bitch." The demon growled. He didn't know why he didn't already kill her something was holding him back. Kagome didn't obey his command and continued crying. "I said stop!" He kicked her harder this time and still she cried.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome looked up at him with pleading eyes. She was in great pain. She had been clawed all over already, but now Inuyasha was beating her up too. she couldn't handle this much pain.

Her gaze once again fell upon the sacred jewel. It glowed black. Thoughts rushed through Kagome's head.

"You've tainted it." Kagome said sadly. Than she looked over at the shard lying on the ground. She began to craw over to it, but was stopped as the demon Inuyasha stepped on her leg. She winced.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Inuyasha.. please don't do this." Kagome mumbled and continued her trip across the grounds. _'I'm trying Kagome! Please forgive me!'_ Inuyasha thought, but his demon kept hurting her.

"Don't move." The demon growled. Kagome flinched, but continued. "I said..." In a moments time the demon was clutching his head in pain and on his knees.

Kagome looked at him in horror as he growled and looked to be in complete pain. She wondered briefly what was happening, but than just sustained getting the jewel fragment, which had darkened before from the panther demons touch. She picked it up and it instantly turned a color between white and light peach. _'I thought so.'_ was Kagome's notion. _'If I can purify this shard could I purify the fragment Inuyasha has just like that?'_ She looked over at Inuyasha and saw him still in pain.

Inuyasha was having an inner battle with himself. It was demon verse hanyou and up until now the demon had been winning, but the real Inuyasha could bare seeing Kagome get hurt anymore. _'I care about Kagome and won't hurt her.'_

"But she betrayed.." _'No she didn't. Kagome is here for us, both of us. We are betraying he by hurting her.'_ "No, we are getting revenge."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed looking at him with a tear filled expression. "Stop you're hurting yourself!" She noticed he was tearing into his chest with a clawed hand.

"She's crying... for me and she's worried for my safety." _'That's right she cares.' _"Mate?" The demon once again questioned. He came to the conclusion she was his mate, even though she really wasn't and approached her. She was harmed.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and his eyes no longer told her he was going to kill her. They actually held some concern. _'Is he coming around?'_ Kagome wondered.

"Mate.. hurt.." He said and reached toward her. Kagome blushed rapidly. _'Did he just call me 'mate'!'_ "But I have other things to do." The demon still tall and gave Kagome one last glance as he rushed off. Kagome looked after him.

"Oh no, Inuyasha." she got up and began to follow the direction her had gone in.

**Meanwhile**

He was pissed. Trust the commotion to happen during mating season. He looked out over a cliff and turned his gaze toward his den and pack of wolves, which were peacefully resting. Most of them had mates with them already from other packs and were ready to go through the breeding process.

Koga on the other hand had no mate. He of course had many generous offers but turned them all down. The only person he wanted for a mate was Kagome. She had been his choice and that was final.

The problem was Koga didn't know where Kagome had gone after their run in with Naraku. Kagome gave Inuyasha the jewel and had ran away.

Koga growled. _'We could have already been mated, but mutt face had to make her run off.' _

"Koga?" Koga turned roughly as someone spoke his name. He saw Ayame standing there. He had promised her his hand, but he had pretending as though he had forgotten, because he now wanted Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked gruffly. Ayame blushed a little.

"It's just.. are you going to be my mate or not?" She suddenly looked angry and looked Koga straight in the eye. Koga stepped back a little. "I'm sick of you waiting for that girl. She is obviously with the half breed, yet you act like you have a chance."

"What the hell are you talking about. She's much rather choose and full breed over a half breed, especially one like me."

"When mating season ends and you are left mateless, while that girl mates with the hanyou do not blame it on me and don't come looking for me either. I an choose another mate anytime." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes waiting for a respond.

"Kagome will never mate with dog breath!"

"Are you really so sure?" with that Ayame turned and walked away liking her exiting sentence. That kind of sentence always made people think.

**Meanwhile**

Standing.. no. She was crawling. She had no energy and felt as though she could keel over and die any moment. She had had enough strength to crawl to the next village Inuyasha slaughtered. He was there killing and Kagome could only watch in horror.

She hadn't the strength to get up and stand she only had the strength to keep her eyes open and watch. She wanted to close her very tired eyes and sleep, but she knew that if she did that it would be an eternal sleep and she wouldn't ever be able to save Inuyasha. She didn't want to see Inuyasha in anymore pain, but these people were suffering too and none of them disserved their cruel deaths.

"My lady." A little girl ran over to Kagome and knelt in front of her. The girl seemed scared to death, but also concerned for Kagome. "Miko-sama you're injured." The girl said. This girl knew of Kagome's powers because Kagome and Inuyasha had come by once and saved the village from a demon. The girl wore a small kimono. It was orange and blue. Her hair was short and black with a little flower in it. She was about Shippo's age.

"I'm fine, but..." Kagome used her bloody hand and grabbed the girls hand. "You have to run and don't return, don't look back." Kagome said with a shaky voice.

"But..."

"Please do not stay. You will die if you do. Follow the path." Kagome looked back at the bloody path she had made. "You will see more slaughtered villages, but you must ignore them and keep following the path until you find a village not yet slaughtered. Ask around for the village priestess Kaede. When you find Kaede tell her the Kagome said you needed care, because Inuyasha has slaughtered your village."

"But you.. you're hurt."

"Don't worry about me. You have to go now! If you see a demon run and don't look back. Promise you won't look back?" Kagome looked bravely at the girl. The girl was about to cry, but nodded. "Good when you get there tell Kaede.. to tell the others... I said goodbye.."

"I will. Thank you Miko-sama." The girl said with tears welling. Kagome smiled up at her.

"Call me Kagome. Now go." She said letting her bloody hand fall to the ground. The girl began to run away. Kagome watched her run and saw as Inuyasha entered a hut, preparing to kill another family. "I can't let him suffer like this." Kagome pull her self up and started limping towards the hut.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha stood looking at the two in the hut. It was only a mother and a child. The child was about two and couldn't stop crying. The mother held him against her body trying to sooth him.

Inuyasha grinned. It wasn't much to kill by it would be joyous to get rid of that crying racket. _'What am I doing? Innocent lives keep being destroyed and Kagome... I hurt her. How could I have hurt her? I am supposed to protect her. She'll never forgive me.' _Inuyasha thought sadly. He was about to strike and kill the family when he was suddenly stopped. He looked over to his arm and saw Kagome gripped it and hanging on it. Her eyes were shut tight and her breathing was intense as pain was shot through her body.

"Run! Please." Kagome said to the people. "Follow the path of blood and it will lead you to a village of people. Search for Kaede and tell her Inuyasha slaughtered your village and Kagome scent you. Hurry go!" Kagome said. Inuyasha growled down at her. _'Kagome let go!'_ The hanyou Inuyasha thought as he desperately didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't keep his demon self from harming her for much longer.

The mother looked at Kagome and admired her courage as she held of the demon and hoped she would get out of this okay.

Kagome felt her strength giving out again as Inuyasha was trying to pry away.

"Please stop." Kagome cried. "Don't hurt anymore people." She cried. The woman looked at Kagome surprisingly as she helped this demon. When Kagome flashed her a glance the woman saw love. That girl loved this demon and she was trying to save him. "You have to go now!" Kagome said through a tear filled expression. The woman nodded and grabbed her son and ran.

"Enough!" Inuyasha growled and tossed Kagome aside. She flung into the wall with a gasp. Inuyasha had another pain in his heart and his instincts told him to help this girl instead of hurt her. He didn't know what to do.

"Inu... yasha..." Kagome looked up at him as she slouched against the wall. He face was covered in blood as well. "Please stop this.." She said.

"Foolish girl. Stay out of my way!" He ran out and left Kagome there in complete pain. Kagome frowned and looked down as he shoulders shook as she cried some more. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried.

"This is all my fault."

"Girl." Kagome looked over at the door and saw the woman at the hut door with her son. She looked at Kagome.

"Why are you still here. Inuyasha will kill you."

"But he won't kill you. You must be very pure to gain the love of a demon. You don't deserve such pain."

"Thank you, but I brought this on myself. It's my fault he's this way." Kagome looked down.

"Come. I will take you to this village and you can get yourself healed up. If you seek to save this demon you can not be so beat up. Once you are better you can go and search for him."

"You have to go and stay away from me. Inuyasha - even as a demon - doesn't like people around me that could be a potential threat. I know you won't harm me, but Inuyasha as a demon is hard headed and only follows his instincts."

"What do you mean 'as a demon'. Is he usually not?"

"He's a hanyou and has used the sacred jewel for power. He did it because he thought there was nothing else left for him."

"I see."

"Hurry, before he comes and kills you both."

"I'm sorry, but I owe you my life as well as my sons, sadly I can't say the same for my daughter. She ran off a little while ago when the demon came." The woman seemed very sad about this.

"Daughter? Was she wearing orange and blue with a flower in her hair?" Kagome asked hoping the girl she sent to the village was her.

"Yes she was."

"She's on her way to the village I told you about. Go and see she gets there safe. I have no time for healing."

**Well? What did you think? So you all know for those of you reading An Unbreakable Love the sequel has been released. It is called The NonBreakable Love.**


	7. Returning To Me

**Yes! Another chapter! I love writing this fiction. The drama is beautiful. **

**Chapter 7: Returning to me**

Kagome shakily stood up. There was no time for talk. Inuyasha was probably on his way to the next village.

"Go to the village and see your daughter. If you stay here your daughter will no longer have a mother or brother." Kagome took a deep breath and stumbled out of the hut. So much death. She hated seeing so much death and knowing Inuyasha did it made it hurt so much more.

"Thank you for all of your help. We shall be eternally grateful." The woman said bowing to Kagome. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Do you have a bow and arrows?"

"Why yes. My husband used to protect the village."

"Can you get me one?"

"Of course." The woman ran into the hut and pulled out a bow and arrows from a hidden spot under the floor. She handed it to Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome said as stumbled off.

"I am the one who should be thanking you." The woman mumbled and than took her son and ran.

Kagome walked down the path of blood Inuyasha created and stopped in a field. She looked on in horror as Inuyasha stood there screaming. He was surrounded by a dark light and was being sucked into something.

Kagome's eyes widened and she began running towards the dark light.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and jumped into the dark light. The next thing she knew she was being sucked into something with Inuyasha. Everything went dark.

**Later**

Kagome fluttered her weak eyes open and looked around. She was on a cold cement floor in a room. She looked around and heard noise coming from another room. She sat up and rubbed her pained head.

"So you are awake." Someone said. Kagome jumped and looked over to the owner of the deep voice. It was a man, more like demon. He was wearing formal black and blue clothing. His ears were pointed and his eyes glowed an emerald. He had sharp features and wore a grin.

"Who are you?" Kagome said taking a step back.

"I am Hayabusa(Falcon)." The demon said.

"Where am I and what am I doing here? Where's Inuyasha?"

"Calm girl. You are in my lair. You are merely here because you jumped into the entrance with Inuyasha. Inuyasha is over there." The demon pointed to an extremely large door.

"Why is he there?"

"Enough questions." The demon disappeared leaving a confused Kagome. She looked up and down her body and noticed she wasn't in so much pain as before. In fact she only had the injuries from the panther demon, any slashes from Inuyasha had disappeared. Of course even with the panther demon slashes she was still on the verge of death.

She looked around and willed herself to stand. She pushed on the door and it opened to reveal a room. She was up very high in the gray, _huge _room. She held her bow and arrows to her body. The feeling the place gave off was bad. She looked down and saw a crowd of people. _'The villagers? They're all alive and well!'_ Kagome said shocked. She looked down and saw a growling Inuyasha in front of a child at the age of about four. He was ready to kill the girl.

"No!" Some woman jumped in front of the girl and Inuyasha held his claws in the air.

"Oh god. He's going to kill them." Kagome thought. She looked down and saw the only way to get down was to climb the gray rocky walls. She began to climb down quickly with the bow in one hand and the arrows around her back.

She got down with a thud and looked over at Inuyasha. He was struggling not to hurt anymore. Kagome began to run as she saw he was losing control.

Inuyasha was prepared to slash the woman and child. His eyes glowed in anger and ferocity. He wasn't able to control himself, his anger. His insides were tearing him apart. He held his sword and was about to bring it down when...

"NOOO!" Kagome screamed as she ran in front of the woman and spread out her arms in defense as she faced Inuyasha and looked into his eyes with a sad, pleading gaze. His claws were held up and his stance stayed the same. "Please." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha's gaze changed from angry to sad. He dropped his claws to his side and backed away slowly. His eyes were flashing back to their normal color and softness. He closed them tight and held his head.

"Get away from me! Get the hell away!" He yelled at Kagome. She didn't move back, instead she moved forward. Her wide wounds were bleeding and causing her to struggle.

"Don't do this. You know you don't want to. Inuyasha come back... come back to me. I will give my life to you. Just please don't hurt them." She placed a hand on each shoulder. "I beg this of you." Inuyasha pushed her away and jumped back.

"I said stay away!" He glared at all the humans there and charged he was ready to slash at a few.

"STOP!" Kagome screamed as she released an arrow towards Inuyasha. It glowed with the light of her miko energy. It flew right between Inuyasha and the humans he was about to kill. She missed Inuyasha on purpose. It was a warning. Her eyes were spilling tears. She never wanted to hurt Inuyasha, but did she even have a choice? "Don't... please stop this."

"Don't dare tell me what I must do!" Inuyasha faced Kagome. _'Kagome please you have to run!' _Inuyasha thought. He was gaining more and more control over his body. Kagome was about 30 feet from Inuyasha holding an arrow out ready to shoot.

The demon Inuyasha ignored the air and was prepared to kill anything including Kagome.

"Inuyasha... I'm sorry..." Kagome said as she prepared to release the arrow. She shut her eyes tightly trying to hold back the tears which threatened to fall, but that didn't help, her tears fell. Inuyasha watched her shed tears. The tears... they were for him? His gaze changed and his eyes were becoming normal as the memory of when she first cried came back to him. "Forgive me." Kagome said as she was about to release the arrow Inuyasha's way. His gaze was now completely normal, but Kagome hadn't noticed. He now feared for his life as the arrow was about to rush toward him. Kagome was about to let go. _'I can't hurt Inuyasha.. I don't want to hurt him. I will die for him. Please make him stop.' _Her hands were to weak to hold the arrow back any longer.

"KAGOME! Stop, don't!" It was to late the arrow was freed from Kaogme's grasp. "I love you." Inuyasha said low, but Kagome heard. She jumped forward. More tears came. She tried to grab the arrow, but it was to close to him. She screamed with all her might and her body glowed blue. Inuyasha's body too glowed this blow and the arrow collided with it. It was a barrier that Kagome had created.

Everyone stared in amazement. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, totally ignoring the odd event of the barrier. She was only ten feet from his now. She looked into his sad eyes and was relieved to see them back to normal. Her eyes were heartrending, as were his.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome ran forward and launched into his arms. She kissed his warm lips for the first time and was lost in his soul. They both felt so warm like that. The kiss was nothing like either of them had ever expected. She never wanted to stop, but did. She hugged his chest tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She cried once more. "Inuyasha!" Changed to a whisper. "Inuyasha.. your back."

"I never left, I would never want to."

"I... I..."

"Don't... there is no time now. What the hell is going on? Where are we?"

"I can answer that question for you." The demon Hayabusa appeared about fifty feet from Inuyasha and Kagome. "I am Hayabusa and hear merely for the sacred jewel. I was the one who brought you here. It really is a shame your miko had to come too. She will be the first to die, especially since she has the power to revert your transformations."

"You won't touch Kagome." Inuyasha said as he used a hand you push Kagome behind him in a protective matter.

"There is no chance to stop me. The jewel in your body is still slightly black and your demon self will revert back any time now."

"What?" Inuyasha's eyes went wide. He turned to Kagome and pushed her far back. She landed on her bottom.

"Hey watch it!" She said.

"Stay away from me. If I turn back into a demon you have to run."

"She has no where to run fool. I have brought you here as well as all the people you killed."

"I killed? They're perfectly fine!"

"You really are that foolish. This is not the human world. We are in a section of hell."

**Oh! What a cliff hanger!**


	8. Proposition

**Sorry about the wait. I know I left you all hanging there.**

**Chapter 8: Proposition **

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and there was peace for a moments time. Inuyasha stepped up, his eyes flashing red. He was clearly going to transform again.

"What the hell are you talking about!" He asked in a growl. _'Oh no! He's going to transform again!'_ Kagome looked at the jewel which was now a slightly lighter black than earlier. _'There's has to be a way. Maybe if we take out the jewel now he can revert back to his old self.'_ She stood tall and walked over to Inuyasha, hoping he wouldn't push her back this time.

"Inuyasha." Her voice was light and extremely soft. Her voice held the emotion of love, rather than fear or worry like it should. Inuyasha turned his gaze to her.

"What are you doing? I told you to get away."

"Please.. we have to take the jewel from your body, before you become a full demon again. Inuyasha looked at her and then his chest and back at her.

"_I hate you..."_ The words echoed in his head. Kagome had said that to him and it hurt so much. He didn't want to keep killing people like he was, but if Kagome hated him was there anything else for him to do?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome reached out for him and he smacked her hand away. She gasped and looked into his eyes.

"I said get back."

"But the jewel.."

"I said get back!" He bit out. She flinched back.

Hayabusa watched with amusement. He hadn't brought them here to watch them babble, but it was slightly interesting. There was obvious tension between them. He concocted a plan in his head. This would be fun.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked feeling hurt. Inuyasha gulped. He couldn't answer that. It sounded foolish to say. It sounded childless. "You still think I hate you don't you?" She looked deep into his eyes and he looked away in shame. "You idiot!" He looked back at her. "I don't hate you! Do you really think I would go through all of this for someone I hated?" Her voice softened. He looked at her deeply trying to find lie in her, but none was there.

"Enough. I am not here to watch this. I have a purpose for bringing you here Inuyasha." Hayabusa said. Inuyasha looked at him.

"Purpose?" He questioned.

"You don't think waist my time for kicks?"

"What the hell do want with me?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?"

"You understand that these people around you were your victims?" He gestures to the crowd of people Inuyasha slaughtered. "They are all dead now because of your wish, because you were a fool, a disgrace to even half breeds."

"Get to the point."

"You wish you could take it all back, do you not? You wish all these people could live once more?"

"Why the hell would I care what happens to a bunch of humans?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome interrupted.

"If you do me this favor I will resurrect each one you killed."

**Meanwhile**

The little girl ran crying through Kaede's village. She had passed by villages with slaughtered people and they the site was dreadful. She didn't know where her mother and younger brother was, or even if they were alive. She had left Kagome at the village without care.

She wiped her tears when she heard voices and looked around. She was glad the people of this village were actually alive. _'That's right. I need to find Kaede.'_ The girl thought as she walked up to a man. He was in a purple and black monks rob and had his black hair tied back in a pony tale. He had a staff with him and stood beside a demon slayer, kitsune and a fire, cat yukai. They looked concerned about something.

The girl tugged on the monks sleeve. He looked down at her.

"Hmm?" He asked. He went be the name Miroku and the others Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.

"Excuse me. I need to find Kaede. Kagome sent me." The girl said in a sad tone. Miroku and the others were all surprised at this comment.

"Kagome sent you?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, she said to come here and tell Kaede I needed a place to stay, because Inuyasha killed the people... people of my village." She stuttered trying not to cry more. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku suddenly got an apologetic look on their faces.

"Would you mind telling us what happened?" Sango said sympathetically leaning down in front of the girl.

**Later**

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku flew on Kirara as fast as they could in the direction the girl said Kagome had gone. They were terrified to see so many villages already killed.

On their way they had encountered and woman and son. She was from the same village as the girl and was looking for Kaede as well. Sango had given her farther instructions on how to get there and than left with the others.

"This is horrible." Sango said slowly. Shippo and Miroku nodded.

"It's a shame so many innocents had to be sacrificed. What could have cause Inuyasha to do this?" Miroku wondered out loud. He got no reply and expected none.

Soon they came to a halt. There was a purple light coming out of the ground and it encircled to figures. The group got closer and gasped at what they saw. Kagome was covered in blood and definitely on the verge of death. Inuyasha was covered in blood too, only it wasn't his, it was the blood of Kagome and the people he killed. Kagome's arms were wrapped around Inuyasha as they lay there unconscious.

**Meanwhile**

"You see Inuyasha..." Hayabusa began. "Hell and heaven have been having... difficulties. Something is keeping those who belong in heaven from it and sending them here. Now everyone who dies is sent here."

"So.."

"Don't be so naive. Those people that don't belong here are corrupting things. Their souls have more purity than the others and are - with their combined purity - wiping out those who aren't so pure. This is not how things should be. For once you die in a world where you are already dead there is no coming back and no after life. The only way to die here is to be purified and that is exactly what is happening. People and demons are being purified and rid from all existence."

"What am I supposed to do about this?"

"Things must be returned to the way they once were. The only way to do that is to retrieve the feza-ki." (A/N: Feza-key Feather key)

"Feza-key?"

"It is the key that opens the gate to the upper realm."

"Why do I need to get it?"

"Because you are hanyou."

"There are plenty of hanyou's.."

"You are the only hanyou who can accomplish this task and later you will find the answer to why this is so."

"Where is it? This feza-ki?"

"That is simple. It is beyond the barrier of light, between the barrier of dark." He gestured past him and a gate opened. "Enter and retrieve the key." He said. Inuyasha didn't trust him one bit. He looked from the door to Hayabusa, to the people, to Kagome.

"I'm coming with you." She said.

"No." Hayabusa interfered. "He is the only one able to enter. No one else may pass. Once you get the key. The people you killed will be returned back to life and you two will return to earth."

"Fine, I'll go." Inuyasha stepped forward. "Kagome can you.. take it.. the jewel?" He looked at her deep in the eyes. She nodded and reached forward and pressed her hand against his chest.

Inuyasha felt a sharp pain and winced his eyes shut. When he opened them again he saw Kagome holding the now purified jewel.

"Thanks."

"Be careful Inuyasha." She kissed his cheek and took a step back.

**That's the end of another chapter.**


	9. Leaving Hell

**I hope you are all enjoying this so far. DID YOU KNOW NARAKU MEANS HELL?**

**Chapter 9: Leaving hell **

Inuyasha stepped forward toward the door. He didn't like the feeling this was giving off and something was wrong. He had the feeling in his gut like something was happening to Kagome. He looked back at her. She was week and very beat up, but she looked like she could hold her ground. Inuyasha wondered why she had all the wounds from the panther demon, but none that he had caused.

When he looked at Kagome he was urged to stay there with her. Something was terribly wrong and as he walked away he suddenly felt very lonely.

As he entered there was this feeling pushing him back. It was no doubt the barrier.

Once he entered the gates, they closed behind him. He looked back once more. _'Be safe my Kagome.'_ He thought as he walked on.

The walls were crimson stone and there were weary sounds. He realized he had no idea where to find the feza-ki in this place, so he decided to just keep walking forward. he stopped suddenly.

"Who dares enter these lands?" asked a deep, dark voice.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome stared at the gates. She turned and looked at all of the people who seemed very scared. They had no idea about any of this. She averted her stare to Hayabusa. He was definitely up to something, but what? She didn't like him one bit.

Once Hayabusa realized her was being watched he looked over to the young miko.

"What do you think you're looking at girl?" Hayabusa rudely asked.

"What are you up to? Why would you care if people from here were being purified? It has nothing to do with you." Kagome asked smartly. She was beginning to have an idea. "And another thing. How come I still have all of these wounds from the demon, but not Inuyasha?"

"You ask to many questions." was all she got for a reply.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha looked around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" He asked unsheathing his sword.

"I am the protector of these parts and you are an intruder." He stepped out of the light. It was - what looked like - a giant lizard/dragon. He had glowing red eyes, with a scaly green body. He had long claws and spikes running down his spine. He was about the size of two of Kaede's huts. "I ain't an intruder. I was sent to get something." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Sent? By whom?"

"That's none of your business. Now out of my way." Inuyasha jumped forward and was surprised when the demon dodged his assault. It was fast for its large size. "What the hell?"

"It is surprising you got past my barrier, but you won't live for much longer."

"Who the hell are you!"

"I am Heru-doragon. Although you don't need to know, for you will die soon enough." (A/N: Heru-doragon Hell dragon.) The dragon raised his claws and swiped at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged and went for an attack of his own, but he too missed. _'Damn. He's fast.'_ Inuyasha thought as he went for another hit. This time he hit the dragon's tail.

Heru-doragon yelped and swung his tail at Inuyasha. Inuyasha went plummeting into the wall. He got right back up.

"It seems I underestimated you. Keep in mind it wont happen again."

"Right back at ya." Inuyasha smirked. "Hey before I kill you maybe you could help me out and tell me where this feza-ki can be found?"

"Feza-ki? Who has told you of that!"

"Ha, why should I tell you that?" Inuyasha answered. There was a sudden glimmer in Heru-doragon's eyes.

"So than it was Hayabusa who sent you? How foolish he is to seek the help of a half breed."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha didn't waist another second as he charged forward and prepared to kill the dragon. Suddenly - before Inuyasha could attack - the dragon disappeared and appeared farther away.

"We will meet again half breed, but for now.." He was gone.

"Coward!" Inuyasha sheathed his sword and walked forward. _'What the hell was that about?'_ He thought curiously as he continued walking straight ahead. Since he didn't get any answers from Heru-doragon he had to get his own.

As he walked forward he noticed a small light. He looked closer. That had to be it! He ran forward and came to a stop in front of it. he stared down at it. A feather, shaped key. It was surrounded by a white light and glowered beautifully.

**Meanwhile**

"Miroku." Sango began to cry looking at her friends, specifically Kagome. "She's going to die if we don't get to her in time!" Sango said frantically.

"We had to try and get through to them." Miroku informed. Sango nodded.

"Kirara!" Kirara swooped down and tried to break through, but was reflected back. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango screamed as she through her giant boomerang. It too was reflected back.

"Fox fire!"

"Wind tunnel." All efforts were futile. "There has to be another way." Miroku went into one of his thinking stages. He for once had no idea what was going on and didn't know why his friends wouldn't wake, or why they were trapped in the first place.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha reached his hand out toward the key and realized this barrier was stronger than the other one. It took a little more strength to grasp hold of the item. When he picked it up there was a feeling of power that shot through his form. He ignored it.

"Got it. Now all I have to do it get it back to Hayabusa and everything will go back to normal... hopefully.

He began his walk back to the others and felt the pain again. He wondered if something was wrong with Kagome and quickened his pace.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome was in pain. Great pain now. For some reason it was only starting now. She looked down at her wounds and once more wondered why she had them and not the ones Inuyasha caused. She wondered why she had any, especially since she was in hell. _'What's going on here? Something definitely isn't right.'_ She looked at her hand. It was now covered in blood. She felt her body fading leaving her soul. _'What's happening? Am I dying?'_ She wondered with fear. She held out her hand and looked down at it and the blood which soaked it. _'No, Why now?'_ She wondered in sorrow and regret. _'Inuyasha, please hurry.'_ She looked up at the doorway he had left through. She was filling dizzier. _'I don't understand..'_ Suddenly she fell to the ground unconscious.

Inuyasha entered. He looked in horror as he saw Kagome lying on the ground. _'What the hell?'_ He ran over to her, but was thrown back by some type of barrier.

"What's going on?" He growling throwing Hayabusa a death glare. Hayabusa merely grinned.

"Do I look like the type of person who would care whether these people went to hell or existed at all?" Was the question the came from his mouth. Inuyasha growled louder.

"What have you don't to Kagome?"

"I haven't done anything Inuyasha. Now hand over the feza-ki and all these people you killed will be returned to living."

"Why should I trust you!"

"What choice do you have?" Inuyasha growled again in reply and threw the feza-ki to Hayabusa, whole caught it happily. "Good, now you may go." With a flick of his hand he sent everyone back to their normal lives.

**Out of hell**

Inuyasha opened his tired eyes slowly and sat up. Things around him seemed mostly normal. He looked over and noticed an awe struck Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara staring at him.

"What the hell is the matter?" Inuyasha asked. He than noticed it. The problem. The one thing missing. The one and most important thing. Kagome.

He looked frantically from left to right and caught no sight of his beloved. He couldn't even smell her.

"Where's Kagome!" Inuyasha asked looking at his friends.

"She... she just disappeared." Shippo replied shakily on the verge of tears.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked at him, but gave no answer. He was to worried about his Kagome to worry about them and their questions.

"There's no time for that. We have to get to Kagome." He stood up and once more looked around. Suddenly their was a spine trending laugh. Everyone turned to the source.

Their Hayabusa stood happily with a smirk.

"Fools you mean you haven't figured it out yet? You aren't the worriers I had thought you were. I guess the rumors were false."

"Where's Kagome?"

"She's dead of course." Hayabusa replied.

**Wow, nice cliffy don't you think?**


	10. Begin Torture

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while and I know I left you all in suspense. Especially after that last chapter. **

**Chapter 10: Begin torture**

**Recap:** "Where's Kagome?"

"She's dead of course." Hayabusa replied. **End Recap**

"W... wha... what did you say?" Inuyasha faltered back. Sango and Miroku did the same.

"I would have guessed you would have figured it out by now. Your reputation doesn't suit you, Inuyasha." Hayabusa grinned. Inuyasha's growling increased. "Kagome had already had injuries, remember? That panther demon had given her deadly enough wounds to kill. You were lucky she survived that long. I suppose it's possible you could have saved her if she hadn't stressed herself following you around and trying to save you from your demon self, because of _your_ foolish wish. You tainted the jewel."

"Why..." Inuyasha's bangs shaded his eyes. "Are you grinning?" He looked up with fierce red eyes. Hayabusa was taken off guard. "Bastard!" Inuyasha lunged at the demon prepared to attack, but missed. Hayabusa stood with a smirk.

"Grinning? Isn't that obvious? I got my way... I got the miko." His grinned widened. Inuyasha's fury grew.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"I needed her. I need her to save me. You see there truly was a problem concerning the gates of hell and heaven and as I said demons from hell were beginning to purify over. I was one of those demons. Once you begin to purify in hell it is only a matter of time before you are gone. The only way I can be unpurified is to take the life of a powerful miko such as your lovely Kagome. Of course before that she has to willingly say she'll hand it over."

"She would never!"

"That is where you are wrong. Kagome shall be tortured until she gives her power to me. She will beg that I take her life."

"She's dead!"

"Not in hell." Hayabusa disappeared with those words. Sango and Miroku looked off to the spot Hayabusa stood no longer. Inuyasha's eyes became there usual amber beauty and he fell to his knees.

"How dare he.. How dare he?" He growled. He looked up and growled. "How dare he?" Inuyasha got up and ran to the spot which him and Kagome were consumed by hell moments ago and slammed his fist into the ground. "I won't let him have Kagome!" He punched into the ground continuously until his fist became blood and soar and even then he continued.

"Inuyasha!" Sango screamed. She was crying and her voice proved it. She too was saddened by the lose of her 'sister'. "Stop it! Kagome would not have wanted you to hurt yourself this way."

"Idiot!" Inuyasha turned and gave her a glare that could make the devil squirm. "Shut your mouth! You don't understand! You don't get it. Kagome is in hell! She's going to be tortured until she hands over her miko powers and it's..." He diverted his gaze to the ground and lowered his voice. Sadness and guilt now etched into it. "And it's..." His shoulders shook as though he was about to cry. "It's all my fault..." He whispered. Sango and Miroku looked at him in sympathy.

Inuyasha looked down at the ground and at his hands. Slowly rain poured down on him and the others and the trees howled as though they mourned the lose of the pure hearted girl. A single tear dropped from the lonely hanyou's eyes.

"There has to be a way to save her Inuyasha." Miroku took a step forward. "You can save her Inuyasha."

"There's no way to get there." Inuyasha looked up at the gray, cloud covered skies and saw an image of a smiling Kagome. He looked down again. He was unable to face the look on her face. He recalled when he last seen her. She was in pain and he had surely caused most of it. His demon had attacked her! He could never live with himself for that. He had made the wish which tainted the jewel... He froze.. _'The jewel... Kagome has the jewel.'_ Inuyasha looked ahead of him. _'Will Hayabusa take that from her... she'll have no chance...'_ He stood up and looked around as if searching for an answer. He looked over in one direction. "I'm leaving." Was all he said before he jumped off. Sango and Miroku knew not whether they should follow him.

"We should give him his time." Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. She nodded. She looked at Miroku with a tear filled expression.

"What if.." She began.

"No... do not think such things. We will find a way. We always find a way." _'Right?'_

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha ran with a ferocity that could scare even a demon as great as Sesshomaru into hiding. He growled as he ran to find his brother. The scent was near.

Sesshomaru had known a great deal about the afterlife, especially since he had searched for their fathers tomb for so many long years. Hundreds. He had of course learned a lot in that time and only proved to make Inuyasha's demon brother wiser and a lot less patient.

Inuyasha came to a growling halt as he saw his brother lunging on a rock with one eye on the human girl called Rin and the other on the imp named Jaken. Sesshomaru looked over at his brother.

"Jaken take Rin from here." Sesshomaru ordered.

"But my lord..."

"Jaken."

"Come Rin." Jaken took Rin and Aun (A/N: Just so you all know Aun can be spelled that way. That's how subtitles spell it.. so..) away from the spot and left the two brothers to there quarry.

"What is it you want younger brother?" He was not so surprised Inuyasha was no longer in his demon form. He had of course assumed the respectable miko girl would save the half demon.

"I need to know a way to hell." He said quickly. Sesshomaru gave him a cold stare and his eyes searched for lie.

"Why is it you seek this information?"

"Kagome's been taken there..."

"I have no business caring for a human."

"Look do you know a way or not!"

"There are many ways into hell you fool." He bit out. "Die."

"Besides that." He said annoyed.

"There is one other I am aware of."

"Yea."

"There is a cave near your forest. It is said a man named Onigumo was once taken care of there and housed."

"Onigumo.." Inuyasha trailed off.

"The demon Naraku." Sesshomaru still growled at the sound of the name of the demon he so despised. "Was created there... from the depths of hell... hence his name... Naraku means hell. From the cave you can get there. That is all I have to say." He turned his back to his brother and walked off.

"What no battle!" Inuyasha said and than turned. He felt like a baka that he hadn't thought of that sooner. Some of the demons Naraku had made his body from had come straight from hell.

Inuyasha ran and as he ran he noticed all the people he had slain earlier were now alive and well. At least Hayabusa had kept his word.

He ran all the way until he came to Kaede's. When he ran through the door he was a little surprised to see a small family of three there across from Kaede. A girl, boy, and a woman. He remembered these people. He had been prepared to kill them and would have if not for Kagome holding him back. The little boy shrieked back at the site of the hanyou, but the mother and daughter only stared in awe. _'So she spoke the truth.'_ The mother thought. Inuyasha was growling furiously.

"Inuyasha..." Kaede wondered what was going on.

"I am going to the cave Onigumo stayed in. I need to get there for Kagome's sake. Soon!" Inuyasha said quickly.

"Tell me what has happened Inuyasha." were Kaede's words.

"There is no time to explain. I'll tell you later. Kagome is... she needs my help and you have to take me there as soon as possible." Kaede nodded and stood. She looked back at the small family.

"I will return soon." She informed and left with Inuyasha. She led him to the spot where Onigumo stayed. He would have normally remembered, but not only had he only been there once or twice, but his head was in a jumble and he had no time to think. "It is here."

"Thanks old hag. When you get back to those people tell them there village has been restored and it they don't believe it.. make sure they see for themselves." Inuyasha said and entered the cave. He sensed the dark aura all over this place. It was definitely a portal to hell.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome stirred and opened her eyes and moved her soar body to sit up. She would have expected to be all better in hell and in death. She looked around and was horrified. Fire was and stone and minions from hell were everywhere. The minion looked like they were working lava was everywhere the stone ground wasn't. She was in a corner and felt a burn her wrist. She looked at her right wrist and gasped. She looked at the other and reacted the same. She was chained to the wall. Only her arms though. Her legs where bent as she knelt down.

The burn was coming from the chains. They were very hot and could burn through her skin any moment like fire. She wanted to scream, but didn't want to waist anymore energy. She wondered where she was and remembered passing out before.

She hoped Inuyasha was alright and prayed he could come and save her from wherever she was.

"You have finally awaken young miko." Came a familiar malevolent voice. Kagome looked over and saw Hayabusa standing there. _'Of course. Who else would have done this?'_ She mentally smacked herself for even believing for a moment the demon could be good and actually looking out for the two worlds of heaven and hell.

In Hayabusa's hand she saw a white, feather-like key.

"Could that be..." She trailed off coming to the conclusion that was the feza-ki Inuyasha had been sent to receive. "Where's Inuyasha?" She asked the demon the stood before her. His grin never dulled.

"Calm yourself girl. Your half demon is safe and alive, although I can't say the same for you."

"What... what do you mean?" She reluctantly asked.

"You are dead and in hell."

"What?" She screamed in shock. What would you expect her to do after she just found out she was dead? "I'm alive and well."

"You are in hell girl and in hell appearances are deceiving."

"No..." She felt a tear slide down her cheek. So that was it? That was the end? She's dead and there was no hope in Inuyasha saving her? She would never see her beloved hanyou again? Her friends? Her family? She could never admit her feelings? _'But... I really am to young to die. There is still so much that needs to be done.'_ More tears fell. She whimpered from the pain in her arms and now realized her shoulders could be dislocated from the position they were in. She didn't care. Why bother? She was dead, right? In hell you live an eternal after life of torture and that was her fate. It was what was destined for her. She could _almost_ except that.

"Tears aren't necessary in this realm girl. No one pities you here. They only care for themselves. You are wasting your time and body fluids."

"What the hell do you care!" She looked up at him with a deep glower beneath her tears. "Get the hell away from me and let me suffer alone. It's bad enough I'm here! I don't want to see your ugly face too! And wipe that smirk off your face you evil thing!" She screamed in pure anger and only continued to cry out. She looked down. _'Oh... Inuyasha.. I'm so sorry.. I left you... you're all alone in the world again.. I was just.. to weak.'_ She stared at the ground until she heard the voice which she so despised.

"I will leave once I get what I have come her for." He commented and Kagome offered a glance of interest.

"What?"

"I want your miko powers and life."

"Get real! My life is already gone and all I have left is my miko powers. I'll never let you take them."

"Girl! I can't have them unless you give them willingly. I am not here for games. I want your afterlife. Not human life. You will be tortured if not. Most here end up tortured for eternity, but I can give you what _they_ all want. Final death."

"No." She mumbled. She didn't care if she was tortured. She would never give this demon what he wanted. He would never use her strengths for good and she wouldn't allow him to use miko energy in a negative way.

"Suit yourself. When you change you mind I will be waiting." He walked off waving a hand to his servants, which signaled for them to continue or start.

Kagome looked at the minions and wondered what they planned on doing to her to torture her. One pulled at a whip. She looked at it in horror. They were going to whip her. If that came first than what horrors came after that? She tried to vanish all those thoughts and looked on at the whip and watched it's possessor grin. She winced and prepared to be whipped.

The whip came down at an alarming rate and was about to smash into Kagome. She frowned and another tears dropped. She felt a searing pain across her front and screamed in pain.

For a while all you could hear where the girls pleadings and screams.

**Sorry about how sad that was and all. I know that Kagome shouldn't be tortured, but it's how I chose things to be**. **Plus it adds a dramatic touch and it good for later romance references. **


	11. The element demon called Youso

**I know the last chapter was really angsty and stuff and Kagome didn't deserve it, but a lot of people don't deserve things. They just happen and that's how I chose for this to happen. Sorry. I really hope you enjoy. It will have MORE FLUFF later if that's what you guys want. **

**Chapter 11: The element demon called Youso **

Kagome's breathing was now short and ragged. She panted and the pain consumed her. The whipping had finally stopped and it had felt like it had been an enternity since it had begun. _'Please.. someone.. anyone save me.'_ She begged and looked on ahead of her. Her vision was blurry, but she knew hoping to pass out was hopeless since when you pass out your vision is brought to the place she was already in. It was no use. She couldn't die. She was already dead! She wanted to be released from the pain already, but refused to give into Hayabusa's wants.

She sighed in misery. She had merely tried to save the hanyou she loved so and ended up here for it. She also couldn't even tell if he was alive and well. For all she knew he could be on the other side of hell right now going through some torture like her. She only hoped that wasn't the case.

Kagome averted her eyes forward wondering what they planned on doing to her next. Her wounds were bleeding, but they would bleed for all eternity is she stayed there. She felt a pain in her heart. She would be there forever. There was no way out of this unless she gave her miko powers to Hayabusa and than she herself would forever no loner exist. _'I have been to bliss and now I have been to sorrow.. Is now time to give up? What a journey it has been.'_ She smiled. _'If only... I could see Inuyasha one more time.. If only I could tell him how beautiful the stars truly are. I wish... I wish I could tell him how much I care and how much I've always cared. He's never alone. He should know that.' _She looked down again. _'I wish that I could have my spirit no longer locked by chains.. that way I could go and tell Inuyasha the truth.. that is what he needs to know. He needs to know I care for him.. love him.. he needs to know that now and forever he has been my... my hanyou hero and for that I must thank him.'_ She looked up once more to where the minions approached. She gave them a glance and a sad smile. Forever she would be here and that was all there was to it. She could stop her afterlife now, stop the torture, but if it meant hurting more innocent humans she didn't care whether or not she had to suffer forever. After all wasn't that her duty? As a miko, as a woman, as a human?

She noticed behind the minions was a larger demon. His eyes showed a mixture of colors. They were the colors she was familiar with. They were the colors of the earth elements. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She knew this couldn't be good. The demon was small, but seemed fierce. She gave it a glance that clearly said 'go easy'. She wondered how she could joke to herself at a time like this. She stared at the demon and saw his eyes focus on one single element. It was clear, yet white. She wondered what was going on. Why were they just staring at her? The minions moved away and the demon approached.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked with a glare.

"Do not ask questions. It is not your place." Came the very deep tone of the demon.

"I asked you who you are!" Kagome repeated in anger. The demon glared.

"I told you not to ask questions!" He smacked her with a large clawed hand and her face turned away from the demon. As she stared away she spoke low.

"Who are you?" She asked again. The demon's fury grew.

"Courageous girl." Came another voice. It was Hayabusa. Everyone turned to him. "This is Youso. He is the demon of earthly elements. Watch and witness his power. I am still waiting for your surrender." He left. Kagome cried, but her expression showed anger.

"I won't ever surrender and let you have your way. I'd rather be here for..." She was cut short when she felt spikes flying at her body. She closed her eyes and realized what was happening. The demon was shooting thousands of small pieces of ice from his mouth, as though it was hail in a storm. She screamed in pain and got a small glance of where the ice was coming from. It was coming from the element demons mouth. He stopped and she looked at him. Not only was she bloody from the whip, but she was now covered in tiny little blood spots from the hail.

"Just thought you'd want to be cooled off. It's hot in here, eh?" Kagome didn't respond. The demon held his hands out and Kagome saw a small red glow come from them. She looked on and suddenly knew what he was planning. She turned away and closed her eyes.

The demon began shooting rays of heat at her body.

"This should warm you up some more." Kagome screamed in pain as the heat burned her skin.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha entered Onigumo's cave and looked around. He wondered where the entrance would possibly be and came over to the spot the human once resided. _'Kikyo was a fool to keep a human. He was better off dead.'_ Inuyasha frowned. Now was not the time to think of her. He had to find the current woman he cared for most and that was Kagome. _'Kikyo, I owe you my life. I give you that, but I will not let anyone have Kagome's life. I will protect Kagome.'_ He knelt down beside the ground, which no grass covered. He gently placed a hand there. _'Now to find the way in.'_ He looked around once more looking for an answer, yet he got none.

He frowned deeper. _'Give up? Never. Kagome is being tortured. I won't let her deal with this forever. I won't let her be stuck with the responsibility. I will kill Hayabusa and save Kagome.' _Inuyasha looked down more.

**'Mate?'** Inuyasha jumped a little as the demon's voice echoed in his head. **'Must save her.'** It said. Inuyasha nodded and punched the ground full force and found it hard as stone. _'A barrier?'_ He took Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath and let it glow red. He prepared to swing. _'Please work.'_ He swung the sword down with full force.

"Wind scar!" He yelled. He watched as a barrier slowly disappeared and the purple light that surrounded his demon form and Kagome earlier glowed. He dropped down into the light and was brought into hell. He would save Kagome. That was his main objective.

**Meanwhile**

Kaede had made it back to the hut and entered. She looked at the family. The mother gave her a questioning look.

"How has he become a hanyou once more?" The mother asked.

"Kagome must have been the cause. She can always save Inuyasha from such things. Sometimes you wonder whether Kagome is a bigger hero for Inuyasha than he is for her."

"I have heard stories of Inuyasha. Is this not the village he attacked over fifty years ago."

"Aye. Inuyasha is not as bed as he seems though. You must understand he has had a difficult past and is trying to live with it in any way he can. Kagome has healed many of his wounds, but some are unable to be cured." The mother nodded. "Your village.. Inuyasha informed me that everyone there is now alive and well. If you have questions come back another time as ask Inuyasha."

"But.. that's not possible. Inuyasha has slain them."

"See for yourself." Kaede said and stirred some herbs for Inuyasha and the others. They seemed like they would need it after all this was over.

"Jokes..."

"I joke you not and Inuyasha wouldn't lie about something so serious. Perhaps you should ask the villagers where your home is." The woman nodded and stood with her children.

"Than I will go and see for myself." The woman left with her children. Kaede just continued stirring.

"Kaede!" Sango, Miroku, and Kirara came rushing in.

"What is it?"

"Have you seen Inuyasha?" Sango asked. She looked around and noticed Shippo wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Inuyasha is off and Shippo - if you're wondering - it out playing with other villagers." Sango and Miroku nodded. "You should sit and wait for Inuyasha. I doubt there is much to be done."

Sango and Miroku were a little surprised by her cool attitude.

"Kaede, Kagome's dead."

**Meanwhile**

Now Kagome truly knew what it felt like to want to die and no longer exist, even in spirit. Such pain.. such sorrow. She would never be the same person. Things couldn't change that. It was bad enough she had to deal with the pain of the weapons, but now flashes were going through her mind. She kept seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo living with a nice happy family. Living and loving one another, while she was down in hell in this torture chamber. It wasn't like they were just popping into her head. Hayabusa was putting them there and left them no way to leave her mind. It hurt so much. Her heard and heart body. _'It's not real. It's all just.. fake.'_ She tried to convince herself.

"Kagome, this will be the future." The voice echoed in her head. "They will make Kikyo human once more and live together and be _happy_. You will never be happy again though."

More tears cascaded down Kagome's bloody face. _'Blood. So much blood.'_ She was covered in it and wanted it to go away. She felt the ice pierce her skin again. The element demon had flopped back and forth between elements to torture her with and she was sick of it. It had once again started over from hail.

"There's.." She whispered weakly. "So much pain."

"I told you already girl. In hell pain only gratins and you will _never_ leave this pain. See once more the future of your beloved hanyou." He said and Kagome once again saw images of Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to block it out, but all she saw was them and there happiness. _'She really is better than me, isn't she? Inuyasha loves her.. not me... why am I sitting here expecting him to save me? I'm probably just a load off his shoulders. Now he can go straight to Kikyo. I have played my part as a companion to Inuyasha and he obviously doesn't want me as more than a friend. So why do I stick around? I love him, but if there's no hope...'_ Her thoughts trailed off. So many tears fell.

"Hayabusa.." Kagome began. "You will never have my miko powers. I don't care how much I have to suffer. No one said I was doing this for Inuyasha. So why do you try and make me have anger towards him. Is there something else you want?"

"I want nothing more than my life and power. I will rule and I will kill you and kill that hanyou when I get the time."

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha ran through the pits of fiery hell and saw person and demon alike being tortured for their wrongs. Everyone in a while he passed a demon he recognized.

"Hello Inuyasha." Inuyasha stopped and turned around to face a smirking man looking evil hanyou.

"Naraku.."

**Yeah, I know cliffy, but hey.. I hope you liked it!**


	12. Akumu means nightmare

**I know that was an evil cliffy last chapter, but hey.. anyway I just want to let you guys know that just because Naraku is in hell doesn't mean he is the devil. He's there because no way would he ever go to heaven when he died. **

**Chapter 12: Akumu means nightmare**

"Naraku! What are you doing here!" Inuyasha growled giving Naraku a deadly glare.

"So have you finally died Inuyasha?" Naraku asked with a smirk.

"Answer the damn question!" He placed his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"I am dead fool." Naraku reminded. Inuyasha blinked for a moment in remembrance.

"If you weren't already dead I'd kill you." Inuyasha mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Get out of my way!" Inuyasha ordered and ran right past Naraku, but was stopped when Naraku grasped a hold of the hanyou with a vine arm. He wrapped it around Inuyasha's waist and slung him into the ground.

"Not so fast. I wish for my revenge."

"I don't have time for your f-cking revenge." Inuyasha barked. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and swung at Naraku and cut the vines from around him. "Wind scar!" He yelled and streaks of power merged from the sword slashing Naraku to pieces. Naraku quickly regenerated, but when he finished Inuyasha was already gone.

Inuyasha ran as quickly as he could. As much as he would like to defeat Naraku a second time he couldn't just let Kagome suffer while he battled the evil half demon.

**Meanwhile**

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She wanted them to stop, or at least change tortures. What could be worse than having pain in the heart and body all at once? She didn't know, but they must know since they were prepared.

"Have you given up yet?" The element demon asked.

"I won't ever give up!" Kagome informed angrily. What did they take her for? She wasn't so selfish to stop her pain and cause everyone else pain. That's just not the kind of person she was. _'If I never give up will that leave me with an afterlife of this? Or will I be saved? If Hayabusa perishes will that allow my soul to rest in peace?'_ She pondered these things and squinted her eyes open. The element demon was no longer attacking her. She looked around and noticed no one was around her anymore. Had they stopped?

Hayabusa was watching Kagome from afar. Youso was at his side.

"I can not wait for much longer. I will soon be purified if she doesn't surrender her powers." Hayabusa said angrily.

"Would you like me to use some of my sharper skills?" Youso asked.

"No, we don't have time. We need to bring the tortures up a level. You must summon Akumu."

"But sir.. she's for much later on." Youso faltered.

"Yes, but there mayn't be a 'much later on' if the miko doesn't surrender her powers soon. Now do as I say."

"Hai." Youso replied bowing. He left to retrieve the demoness.

"Akumu will settle this. Even a miko with such a high will can not stand their worst nightmares becoming real." Hayabusa quietly chuckled to himself.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha didn't know where he was to go. There were a million smells of humans and demons and the stench was unbearable. He covered his nose and rubbed it quickly. Falsely hoping the smells would go away. There weren't many smells Inuyasha enjoyed, for they were always to strong or to light and some just plain stunk. Kagome's scent always calmed him though and was just right. It was a soft, serene smell and whenever he was close to her it took a hold of his sense of smell and he enjoyed every moment.

Inuyasha stopped running and looked around. Minions were working on making the place more fiery and disgusting than it already was. Lava covered most of the ground. There was a small trail of rock ground here and there. Inuyasha didn't fail to notice the humans and demons helping the minions work. They all seemed miserable and bloody.

He had a small amount of pity for them deep down, but he also knew if they were here they must deserve it... well most of them. Kagome sure as hell didn't. To Inuyasha she disserved a heaven a million times better than the one rumors described. Kagome was a goddess all by herself. _'Maybe one day you will have a heaven so great my Kagome.'_ He thought and decided he better continue and not waist anytime.

Inuyasha recognized another demon as he passed it. She wore skimpy clothing and had short black hair. She seemed worn and was lazily sitting on a stone. A few minions were trying to get her to continue her work. She was definitely rebellious. _'That's..'_ Inuyasha stopped in his tracks again. _'Yura of the hair.' _(A/N: She's from episode like five.) _'She's the second demon Kagome ever killed.' _Inuyasha was slightly grateful to the demon. If it weren't for her a lot of things wouldn't have ended up the way they did. Kagome might not have ever returned to the feudal era and Inuyasha wouldn't have known where to find her.

Originally Kagome was on her way home. She came across the well and Yura of the hair. Yura had knocked Kagome into the well, but Kagome's clothing was left on the other side. When Inuyasha had come across the clothing he knew Kagome must have gone through the well to get to her time and back than he didn't know about the well. So if Yura wasn't there, Kagome's clothes wouldn't have been there and Inuyasha wouldn't have known Kagome went through the well.

Inuyasha hadn't noticed her had been staring into space.

"It's you." Inuyasha heard a angry voice hiss. He looked over to Yura and she glared at him with fearsome eyes. He looked and returned the glare. "Has the great Inuyasha finally died." She mocked.

"Great Inuyasha?" Yura knew nothing of Inuyasha's travels and when she came across him he wasn't so _great_. He didn't even have the Tetsusaiga there.

"You are a legend down here." Yura informed. "It seems you are the cause of many deaths to demons. Now that you are here demons will seek revenge. I will be the first to gather revenge." Yura got into a ready, fighting stance and Inuyasha just looked at her with boredom.

"You were barely a match for me back than. Fighting you now would be simpler than fighting a human." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Half breed! You couldn't defeat me. I have trained my skills farther and can now defeat you and your miko."

"Miko.." Inuyasha trailed off. He had to go. He kept side tracking. Kagome was suffering now. He had to save her quickly.

**Meanwhile**

Hayabusa stood patiently and kept an eye on Kagome. She had a slash of relief in her eyes, but yet she flared with suspicion. She knew it wasn't the end of her suffering.

Hayabusa heard two sets of footsteps behind him. Without turning around her spoke.

"Akumu are you prepared?" He asked. Akumu stood beside Youso.

"I am always ready to be entertained." Akumu answered. Hayabusa turned to her. She wore a black silk rob and her hair was the same black. Her eyes were all red and her nails extended longer than normal. She was a nightmare all in herself. (A/N: Akumu means nightmare.)

"Your name suits." Hayabusa commented.

"I am honored." Akumu bowed and snickered.

"She is the one you will be performing your skills upon." Hayabusa's finger rose and pointed to a girl, Kagome.

"She is just a young girl. Must you bring me all the way here? Youso's acts should be enough to break her."

"Kagome is her name. She will not surrender her powers to me. Her will is strong and so far Youso's element skills are useless. She refuses to give up. I have not much time left and you should bring her to her breaking point sooner than most. Make it quick."

"A strong will... miko powers... A priestess. This will be interesting."

"Do not be fooled by her appearance. She doesn't fear demons like normal humans."

"Of course not. She is a miko."

"She has not gone through the training. It is natural to her. She loves a hanyou."

"A hanyou? By what name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? I know that name. He is rumored great, even for a half breed. I will search this girls mind and find a nightmare worth making real... at least it will seem real enough. I will be sure to involve this Inuyasha hanyou." Akumu grinned wickedly and Hayabusa smiled.

"Good, do not waist time."

"I assure you no time will be wasted and with the ideas I have in store she will quickly surrender. She will break. The nightmares will forever haunt her soul."

"She will not have one soon enough if your words are true."

"They are..." She looked at Kagome. "They are.."

**Well what'd you think? **


	13. The Nightmare Of a Miko

_**OMG FORGIVE ME! I PUT CHAPTER 13 OF ONLY LOVE CAN SAVE THY SOUL HERE. IT MUST HAVE BEEN CONFUSING. I DID NOT RElIZED! THIS IS THE ACTUAL CHAPTER 13!**_

**Chapter 13: The Nightmare Of a Miko**

Kagome weekly waited. She knew her tortures weren't over yet. They would never end. She knew that much. After Hayabusa passed on his minions would want to continue his legacy and keep her locked away just for spite.

She winced in pain. The pain of all the torture was beginning to surface. Before she had the thoughts of Inuyasha and Kikyo in her mind, which allowed her to keep her mind off the pain. Now she had nothing. She felt the pure pain wash over her body. Her eyes widened. Her wrist were still burning from the burning chains.

"Owe!" She said quickly and winced harder. She started to breath a little more ragged. "Let it stop.." She mumbled. _'Please let it stop. Make it stop. Stop. Stop. Let it go away, please!'_ Was all she could think.

Akumu watched her with amusement. _'Her pain is only now showing. Ha. Maybe my sources won't be needed after all.'_ She thought.

"What are you waiting for? No time is to be wasted." Hayabusa said. Akumu turned to him and smirked.

"Don't worry. She will surrender soon enough once I begin. You will have time to spare."

"I hope that is the case."

"See to it no one disturbs her while I place her in the nightmare." Akumu said and walked forward. Kagome was to caught up in the pain to notice Akumu coming.

Akumu raised her hands and chanted silently. She dug into Kagome's mind.

Kagome felt a pressure on her head and flinched back as she suddenly saw all blackness.

"I've got her." Akumu mumbled. "That was simple. Now to cause the nightmare." She dug deeper and Kagome's nightmare began.

**Kagome's Nightmare**

_Kagome opened her eyes. She was still wrapped in the chains and the demon minions were still left where they were moments before she had blacked out. _

"_What just happened?" She asked herself. "I thought I couldn't black out here. What's going on? Where did... the pain go?" She looked at herself and saw she was still slashed but no pain was found. _

"_You are free." Came a female voice. Kagome looked up from her wounds and saw the woman demon. She wore all black, had black hair, and creepy red eyes. A shiver made its way down Kagome's spine._

"_Who are you and what do you mean.. free?" Kagome asked. _

"_I am Akumu. Hayabusa is dead. You are free to live on. Keeping you here is wasting space. You are a miko and keeping you here will be dangerous for the others that populate hell."_

"_You're just going to let me go?" Kagome asked. Suddenly the chains around her broke and she weakly fell to the ground. _

"_I have no use for you. Be gone, before I dispose of you."_

"_I have no way out." Kagome replied looking up at Akumu. With a wave of Akumu's hand a purple twister surrounded Kagome and she felt a good feeling over whelm her as she landed on a plane field. She had wounds from the panther demon and she also had the whip marks. Though she had no burns. Her skin ached from the burning and freezing still, but at least it wasn't visible. She sat up and pulled the jewel from her pocket. It was perfectly fine._

"_If my hands hadn't been chained before I could have used this to get out." She said to herself and the wind alone. She put the jewel into her pocket and suddenly her pocket glowed. The glow disappeared soon after. "Hmm?" She pulled out the jewel and came to a realization. "The shard of the jewel I had from earlier must have fused with the fragment." _'I can't wait to see Inuyasha and the others. I hope they're alright. I wonder what they'll say when the find out I'm not dead.'_ She thought and began running happily though the fields. She ran through the villages and was glad to see everyone was alive and well._

_By the time Kagome reached Kaede's she was out of breath, yet excited. _'After I see them I'll go back to my time. I wonder how Sota, gramps, and mom are doing.'_ Were her final thoughts before she prepared to enter. She placed her hand on the bamboo door and was surprised to hear excitement and laughter from inside. She opened it hesitantly. _

_All eyes turned to her. Their faces continued to hold smiles. _

"_What's going on?" Kagome asked. They all looked at her. Inuyasha stood._

"_What are you doing alive?" He asked. Kagome looked at him shocked. He seemed more angry about it than happy._

"_Hayabusa..." She began but was cut off by Sango._

"_It's a shame you're alive. We can't celebrate your death any more." Kagome took a step back._

"_What do you mean?" Her voice was shaky and scared. "Celebrate my death?"_

"_We were so glad to hear you had died from your wounds." Shippo said. Kirara meowed. _

"_Yes, indeed." Kaede and Miroku said at once. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and looked upon his features searching for an answer. She could trust Inuyasha over them all and if he still cared for her she'd be at least a little happy._

"_Your death means one less worthless human to worry about. I can't wait to you finally die." He leaned back a little and crossed his arm. Kagome gasped. If this was some kind of sick joke it wasn't funny. "Plus.." He trailed off. "Once you die I get to go straight to Kikyo." Kagome took another step back. Her hand held over her mouth and tears slid down her cheeks softly. _

"_No.." She whispered. This couldn't be real. _'It has to be a dream.' _She thought. In dreams you don't feel pain and she knew she felt plenty. "Inuyasha you too?" Kagome asked and removed her hand from her mouth as another tear idly slid down. Inuyasha only smirked and the others laughed._

"_Awe look is she going to cry some more." Inuyasha questioned. _

"_Kagome you never were as tough as any of us." Sango commented._

"_You should go back to your own time. You don't belong here. You were only a jewel detector to Inuyasha and to us your nothing." Miroku crossed his arms as he spoke. _

"_That's right a jewel detector." Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and swiped the jewel from her pocket and looked at it with hungry eyes. _

"_Those eyes..." Kagome looked fearful. "No!" She tried to grab the jewel, but it was useless. Inuyasha pulled back. _

"_Now I have what I wanted. I wish to become a full fledged demon." He wished and was covered in black. _

_Suddenly Kagome and Inuyasha were the only two people there. They were all alone in the hut and Inuyasha was in his full demon form. _

"_A worthless human." Inuyasha's demons self growled. _

"_Stop!" Kagome yelled as more tears streaked down her face. _

"_I will have you for myself now. You will be good entertainment. You resemble Kikyo enough."_

"_Resemble Kikyo? Entertainment?" Her eyes widened in realization. Her planned on raping her. She stepped back and turned around and began to run towards the door. She found no matter how hard she ran she didn't leave the spot she was standing in. She look down and saw Inuyasha's hands tightly around her waist. _

"_I _will_ have you." _

**Reality**

**(Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha found what he was looking for. Hayabusa was standing there smirking. He wondered why and followed the demons eyes.

He growled. A female demon was standing over the chained up Kagome and saying things quietly. Kagome looked like she had blacked out.

"Hayabusa!" Inuyasha lunged forward at the demon. The demon was shocked to hear the hanyou's voice and had no time to dodge the attack. Hayabusa hit the ground harshly.

"Mutt, how dare you! How did you get here!" Hayabusa stood up and looked at the furious Inuyasha.

"What have you done to Kagome! What's going on?" Inuyasha asked and grabbed the throat of Hayabusa.

"Fool. You dare to threaten me in my own domain?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha through the demon and pulled out the Tetsusaiga. He slashed Hayabusa a few times, but Hayabusa continued to smile.

"You can not kill me. I am immortal here."

**Kagome's Nightmare Continued**

_Kagome screamed and tears fell rapidly as Inuyasha rammed into her core. He finally released his seed and pulled out of her. _

_Kagome could barely move. Her clothing was ripped to shreds. She had slashes from Inuyasha added onto the slashes she already had. She felt a tickle on her thigh and looked to see blood. Inuyasha had broken her barrier and taken her innocents. She cried more and felt a chill. _

"_No.. this can't be real.." She thought and looked up at Inuyasha who was now putting on his haori. He looked at her and smirked. _

"_Have fun?" He inquired. Kagome looked down in shame. Inuyasha's eyes were still glowing red. "You should rest. I haven't satisfied my pleasure just yet_. _Later I'll make sure to make it even more painful for you." He finished putting on his clothing and Kagome curled into a ball. She could only cry. She knew it didn't help, but it felt better to cry and let some of the anguish wash away with her tears. _

_**Later**_

_Kagome opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep before without realizing it. She hoped for a moment it was all a dream, but when she looked down she was still naked and exactly where Inuyasha had left her. She got up painfully and felt depressed. _

"_It could be a nightmare, right?" She questioned herself. "No, nightmares aren't even this bad." She looked over and saw Inuyasha standing there watching her. His eyes were amber again. She looked up and down him and gasped. He had a whole in the right side of his chest and the bloody jewel was on the floor. _

"_Kagome.." Inuyasha approached and she flinched back. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to!" He said and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome was frightened, but suddenly she felt warm and content. She hadn't felt so blissful in ages. She wrapped her arms around her love. _

"_I forgive you." She found herself saying. Inuyasha pulled off and handed her his haori._

"_Wear this. Your clothing is shredded." Kagome nodded and wrapped the haori around her. _

_There was suddenly a bang. Inuyasha's head turned and he faced the door._

"_Come on." He said and grabbed her hand. She followed him and they existed. A giant demon stood there. "Stand back Kagome." Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga out and jumped towards the demon._

_After a few moments of fighting Inuyasha was knocked unconscious. Kagome looked at his form and began running to him. _

_She knelt in front of him._

"_Inuyasha!" She shook him fiercely and tears streamed down his eyes. _

"_He's dead." The demon's voice said. Kagome looked at him in horror. _'No!' _She thought. _

"_NO!" She screamed._

**Back to Reality**

"No!" Kagome's scream was heard loud and clear by many. Akumu was sent flying back. Inuyasha looked to Kagome as he fought. As soon as he looked her way a bright light shun through the area. He covered his eyes.

The light soon faded and Inuyasha looked and noticed he was surrounded by the blue barrier from before when Kagome had tried shooting him with an arrow, but stopped it when she made a barrier around him. He looked over at Kagome.

Akumu and Hayabusa were no where around. Kagome's eyes slowly open and she looked like she was consumed in pain, but her expression showed depression.

**Sorry about that. Kagome didn't really get raped or anything. It was a nightmare. **


	14. Back to Kaede’s

**Not much to say.. except ENJOY!**

**Chapter 14: Back to Kaede's **

Kagome looked at herself and noticed she was still in her normal clothes. She looked around for a moment and saw she was still in hell. _'It really was all a dream than?'_ She thought._ 'Thank god.'_ She sighed. The physical pain she had been going through was nothing compared to that nightmare.

She suddenly fell. The chains released from her wrist and she felt like her arms were going to fall off. Her shoulders were dislocated. She was almost positive.

"Why were the chains released?" She wondered. She looked up and focused her blurry vision on a form in red. The warm presence was so nice. "Inuyasha?" She asked. Such a presence could only come from him.

"Kagome, are you okay?" She heard him ask as he knelt in front of her. She nodded. When he went to touch her she flinched back. She couldn't help, but feel a little afraid of him. He had raped her. Only in her nightmare of course, but it felt real enough. She just needed a little while to recognize it actually _was _only a nightmare.

Inuyasha was stunned she had flinched from him. He frowned. What had happened here? Inuyasha looked at Kagome's horrible wounds and knew she was probably in a lot of pain.

"Kagome, I'm going to get you out of here. I'm going to get you to Kaede's and she'll get you all fixed up." Inuyasha picked her slim form up bridal style. She leaned into his chest fatigued and closed her eyes. She sighed. It felt nice to be in his arms. His body was warm and his presence comforted her. Knowing she loved him made her feel good.

"Stop right there!" Came a small voice. Inuyasha turned with Kagome. He was careful with her. She was hurt still. He would have to be gentler with her once they got back to the living. After all here she couldn't die, but there she could.

"What do you want!" Inuyasha bit out. He noticed it was a minion. Kagome recognized the minion as one who whipped her. She would have glared, but merely turned back and leaned into the warmth of Inuyasha's chest. He held her tighter and more protectively.

"She.." He pointed to Kagome. "Killed my master, Hayabusa. She killed Akumu as well."

"She did nothing. She was chained up."

"Her miko powers purified them! Now they no longer exist anywhere. She can't live after this."

"Miko powers... so that's what the light was." Inuyasha said to himself. He looked at the minion. The minion looked like a weak imp. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw she really needed and wanted rest. He couldn't waste his time trying to fight an immortal imp.

Inuyasha jumped past the imp and decided there had to be a quicker way out than the way he came. He ran silently and made sure not to be seen. The imp wouldn't be able to keep up with him at this rate.

Inuyasha stopped in the place he was in earlier with Kagome and Hayabusa. It was the place Hayabusa and Inuyasha first made the pact concerning the feza-ki. Speaking of that... Inuyasha wondered where that thing could have gotten too.

Inuyasha looked up and noticed a small glow. _'A barrier. Hah. I can't wait to get out of here.'_ He placed Kagome down softly and a small whimper came from her form. He took out his sword. It glowed a fiery red.

"Wind scar!" he slashed at the barrier and it disappeared. He sheathed his sword and quickly picked up Kagome as they were taken into a purple twister.

Inuyasha landed on his feet in the field. Kagome looked at him thankfully, but passed out. He would have expected that. She was after all pretty beat up. Her breathing wasn't even. She was slashed up pretty badly. Her shoulders were still dislocated. That would be painful for her. It was good she was passed out, or else she'd be in a lot of pain right now.

**Meanwhile**

Kaede gaped at Miroku and Sango's explanation. The two were seated and by now the small family that was there had left back to their own village.

"Fate can be cruel." Kaede looked down. She wondered what Inuyasha had been up to earlier and hoped it had something to do with bringing Kagome back. Sango was now crying. It was to much to handle.

Shippo came bounding in and saw all of the sad faces. He knew what was going on. He had been there when Kagome had disappeared. He had left right after Hayabusa said she was dead and went to Kaede's and started acting like it never happened. He hoped when his friends returned they would have good news, but from the looks on their faces he assumed nothing was good in the news this afternoon.

"Kagome.." Shippo looked down and started crying. He tried to hold it in. Inuyasha had said a man never cried in public. He felt arms around him and looked up to see a teary eyed Sango.

"It's alright to cry Shippo." She said and pulled him closer. He cried into her chest. Miroku looked down. He too could feel tears springing. Kagome was the most important part of the group and everyone knew that. If it weren't for her none of them would have ever been friends and Naraku may still be alive to this day.

"We must pray for her." Miroku said sadly. "Come we will go to the spot she disappeared and hope she has peace in the after life." Miroku stood with his staff and kept his eyes down as he began to walk out. All eyes followed him.

Miroku was knocked the ground as he bumped into something. Everyone looked astonished. Inuyasha stood with an angry look holding the unconscious Kagome.

"Watch where you're fricking going before you wake Kagome up, monk!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Wake her up?" Miroku stood and looked over Kagome. "She's alive!" He said happily. Everyone got up to see if she was alright. When they saw her fully they all frowned again. Her face was contorted in pain and she was slashed and bruised all over. Her condition would need immediate tending too.

"Lie her down Inuyasha. We must tend to her wounds." Kaede said hastily and straitened a futon out for Kagome. Inuyasha nodded and placed her softly down on the futon.

Kaede gave directions on all the things she would need. It only took a few minutes for everything to be set.

"I must clean her wounds. You must all leave now except for Sango." Kaede commanded. Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all walked out, but Inuyasha looked reluctant. "You must leave. Kagome would want respect."

"Feh, I'm going. I'll be back as soon as she dressed again though." Inuyasha got up and walked to the door. He looked back once more. "Her shoulders need to be relocated. If she is harmed any farther I'll kill you ya old hag." He left.

"Sango, I think it's best to relocate her shoulder first." Kaede informed. Sango nodded.

"I hope she doesn't wake up." Sango gripped Kagome and made she didn't move as Kaede began to relocate Kagome's shoulders. Kagome winced even in her sleep.

Once Kagome's shoulder was relocated Sango and Kaede removed her clothing except for her under clothes. They figured Kagome wouldn't want that removed by anyone but herself.

Kaede and Sango wet cloths and began to clean Kagome's wounds slowly. Sango added soap Kagome had given her to her cloth so Kagome's wounds would be better cleaned.

"How do you think she got this bad?" Sango asked as she gentle washed a large gap caused by the whip.

"I am not sure. When Kagome awakes we should give her time before asking her questions. She needs rest." Kaede had taken a bucket and some shampoo from Kagome to wash Kagome's hair. She dipped it into the bucker of water to clean the shampoo and next added conditioner.

"Of course. Exactly how long should it take her to recover?"

"I am confident she will recover and live on. With her will it shouldn't take her to long to recover. I believe it will take two weeks. She has no broken bones. Only deep wounds now and who knows what mental wounds she has at this point."

"Inuyasha should know how she is still living. I'll have to ask him later." Sango mumbled and finished cleaning the wound and moved onto the next.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha sat on the porch. He had just given Miroku an explanation of what happened. At least all he knew about it. Shippo and Kirara had to leave, since Shippo was to young to understand.

"You saw Naraku!" Miroku asked astounded. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yea, what'd you think? We killed the bastard. It's not like he'd end up in heaven." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

**Meanwhile**

Kaede and Sango finished cleaning Kagome up.

"Now to get some clean clothes on her." Sango looked around and noticed Kaede get up. Sango's eyes followed the old priestesses moves.

The old woman stopped and knelt in front of an old floor board. She lifted her hand and dropped it strongly on the board. It popped up.

"What are you.." Sango began. Kaede waved her hand to silence her.

After a moment Kaede pulled a box from the floor board. She used her hand to remove some dust from the top.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"It is a kimono. My mother had left it for me when I came of age. She never expected I would become a priestess. This kimono was to be my everyday where, but I never got a chance to wear it. I am to old for it now and since Kagome is the closest thing to a daughter I'll ever have she should have it. She most likely will feel uncomfortable wearing my sisters clothing again."

"I see."

Kaede opened the box and lifted out a beautiful silk kimono. It was a red kimono. The red matched Inuyasha's haori. On the upper left was a dragon. The dragon was a red darker than the kimono. The silky kimono glowed and suited someone of higher standards.

"It's beautiful." Sango said in awe.

"Aye. My mother was a woman of very good taste."

**Meanwhile**

"What do you think caused Kagome's miko powers to erupt as they had?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked down in wonder.

"I don't know. I think it was like a form a self defense. It looked like she was having a nightmare.

"Kagome you shouldn't be up." Came Sango's voice from within the hut. Inuyasha stood up. He was about to enter, but Kagome existed. She looked warn out, but beautiful. Inuyasha was frozen in his tracks at the sight of her in such beautiful clothing. "Kagome you should rest."

"Inuyasha.." Kagome said and looked up at Inuyasha weakly. She started crying and ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha was a little surprised and at first didn't embrace her back, but after a moment he did.

All the friends looked startled at Kagome's sudden affectionateness toward Inuyasha.

"Oh.. Inuyasha. I was so scared. I thought you wouldn't come for me. Hayabusa said... Hayabusa said..." Kagome stopped herself. She didn't want to say to much. She didn't want to tell him about Hayabusa saying Inuyasha would forget her and be happy with Kikyo.

"Hayabusa said what?" Inuyasha asked.

"N.. nothing. I just thought you had no way to get to me." She continued to hug him. She suddenly pulled away blushing. She hadn't really paid attention to the close contact between them. "Sorry." She apologized hoarsely.

Kagome felt strange and comfortable. She looked down to see what she was wearing and gasped.

"It's beautiful..." She looked over to Kaede, who only smiled. Kagome smiled back. "But wait.." Kagome frowned. "Where are my other clothes?"

"They are ripped.." Sango began, but saw the worried look on Kagome's face. "They're in the hut, but I don't think you'll be able to wear them again. They're really torn."

"That's okay." Kagome ran into the hut and picked up her skirt. She ruffled through the pockets and smiled when she pulled out the completed jewel. She could finally rest. Everything was alright.

"Kagome." Inuyasha and the others ran into the hut to see what she was doing. Inuyasha saw the jewel in her hands. She smiled at him and then her eye lids dropped and she began to pass out again. Inuyasha ran and caught her. He sighed. She was alright and that was all that mattered.

Inuyasha rested her body on a mat and walked over to her backpack. He pulled out her sleeping bag and figured she'd be more comfortable in it. He was glad Kagome showed his what a zipper was.

Inuyasha unzipped it and walked over to Kagome. He picked her up and rested her in the sleeping bag and zipped in back up around her.

**Sorry about how long it took to update. I hope you liked it!**


	15. His and only his

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but many of you know I have started a new fan fiction and I have been putting a lot of thought into it. It is already more popular than the others, I give the summary credit for that.**

**FLUFF warning here. **

**Chapter 15: His and only his**

Inuyasha stared down at the unconscious miko. He had so often told himself she was his. His to hold, his to save, his to protect, his to touch, his to yell at, his to fight with, his to love. Just his and only his. His Kagome. _'My Kagome_.' He repeated in his head. He noticed the others were looking worriedly at Kagome. She looked so fragile and seemed to be in so much pain.

Inuyasha looked over at Sango first. Sango hadn't been explained the story. He looked to Kaede and Shippo. Neither had they. He turned to Miroku. He had only told Miroku.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha began. All eyes fell upon Inuyasha. "Would you mind telling them what I told you about what happened?" Inuyasha wasn't the type to ask people for favors, so everyone was a little surprised. Miroku regained his composure and nodded.

"Of course. Although I don't think I will be able to make it as detailed as you made it for me. I only heard it once after all."

"That's fine, just make sure they understand." Inuyasha looked back at Kagome sadly. He was sad that he couldn't have prevented any amount of this pain. If was all his fault any of this had happened in the first place.

None of this would have happened if he hadn't made the foolish wish. He should have been more trusting to know Kagome cared for him and didn't hate him. Now that Inuyasha's thought of it he seemed less trusting than usual then.

It was probably because of the sacred jewel. It always had some taint in it and darkened Inuyasha's heart when he had grasped it. It was only safe in Kagome's hands. The power could not overcome her own.

Inuyasha heard everyone getting up. They walked out so Miroku could tell the tale without disturbing Kagome. Inuyasha watched them go and then turned back to Kagome.

He brushed the air from her face. Her hair was damp. He figured Sango, or Kaede washed it, or at least rinsed it. Kagome's wounds weren't life threatening, but surely painful, even in her sleeping state. _'You've got to hold on.'_ Inuyasha looked down at her sadly. He wondered briefly what had caused the eruption of her miko powers earlier. _'If for nothing more, stay alive for me.' _

Inuyasha watched the girl intently when he noticed her breathing was becoming more intense each moment.

"K... Kagome." He stammered and hoped she was alright.

"No.. please.. no.." Kagome mumbled.

**Kagome's Dream**

_It was the same. The same as last time. The same nightmare repeating in her head. Only this time Kagome knew it was a nightmare. She ran in the dark running from it. She had no escape. When you sleep, you dream and the dream will be whatever it so chooses. No one has control of that. _

_Kagome heard laughing. A voice was mocking her. She wondered where is was coming from and looked around in the darkness. _

"_You'll never escape girl." A voice laughed. Kagome recognized the voice as Hayabusa. She gasped. He was supposed to be gone. What was he doing in her dreams? "Ha, ha and the best part is neither can your friends."_

"_Friends... what do you mean! What have you done to them?" Kagome asked, searching for the source of the voice. _

"_I have done nothing yet, but like you they will all be plagued with nightmares. Nightmares of their past and worst fears. They will awake many times wishing the dreams would stop and go through life trying to find some escape. They will never know the only escape is to rid themselves of being around you." The demon chuckled. _

_Kagome peered into the darkness wide eyed. She had a choice of leaving her friends behind or leaving her friends with dreams that have no escape like the one she was currently in. _

"_Their first nightmares will be horrible. Of course Akumu couldn't create as much horror for them as she did for you. Yours will remain worst of all." Kagome shivered a little at the threat. Would the dreams really last forever?_

**End Dream **

Kagome sat up quickly. She rubbed her head. _'Forever..'_ She thought about how much it would suck to always have nightmares.

Kagome calmed herself a little and looked over to Inuyasha as he sat there watching her.

"You should sleep some more." He said. He noticed Kagome's eyes begin to well with tears. _'He'll have the nightmares too, of I don't go. I can't.. I can't let him and the others deal with this. I'll have to leave. It's my only choice.'_

"Inuyasha." Kagome looked at her hands as they rested on her lap. "I will give you the jewel and I trust you to do whatever you feel is right to the jewel."

"Kagome?" Kagome raised a hand to silence him. She stood up and the beautiful kimono, which Inuyasha found hard to deny.

"I.. I..." Kagome looked down as a tear escaped her eyes. She had to say goodbye and she had to say it quick. Her friends would probably sleep soon and she needed to get away from them before they were forced to have nightmares like her. "I have to go." She opened Inuyasha's hand and handed him the jewel. "Please keep it safe."

"Kagome what are you talking about!" Inuyasha stood in front of her. "Go? Go where?"

"I can't see you anymore." She looked at him with a watery gaze. "There are reasons, please understand..." She walked to leave, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"Your not just going to go. If you want me to understand tell me." Inuyasha said. Kagome tried to pry her wrist free, but it was no use.

"I can't explain." She continued to pull, but the grip tightened. "Stop! Let go." Kagome said trying to pull.

"Tell me!"

"Your hurting me!" Kagome yelled and felt her wrist freed. She sank to the floor from the sudden release of pull. She landed on her bottom with teary eyes and got back up. "Let me past, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha couldn't understand why it was so hard for her just to tell him.

Kagome began to feel fear. She had been having flashbacks of her nightmare as Inuyasha's anger grew. It reminded her of her dream. She wondered if the dreams could eventually become real. She feared that more than anything.

Kagome got up and stared Inuyasha face to face.

"It's not so hard to tell me something Kagome. I won't let you just go running of and forgetting all about us.. all about me."

"Let me go." Kagome ran to try and escape, but Inuyasha jumped in her way. Kagome banged into him and he wrapped his arms around her. She banged his chest with her palm. "Please..." She sobbed. "I need to leave as soon as I can.. or else.. the nightmares will never end." She broke out into a fit of tears. Such horrible nightmares. She couldn't imagine dealing with them everyday of her life, and then making her friends go through the same pain.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered soothingly. He rubbed her hair. "Just trust me and tell me.."

"What is it that you want from me Inuyasha?" Kagome stopped crying and waited for a reply. Inuyasha's body seemed to tense.

"I... Kagome... I want _you_." Inuyasha stated softly, in a voice a little above a whisper. His voice had a slight amount of fear and a great amount of anxiety in it. "I love you, Kagome." Kagome stiffened. "I want.. I want you to be my mate. I want you to be my wife. Be my Kagome."

**Sorry that was so short, but I had to end it there. I thought the cliffy was just to hard to pass up.**


	16. A Complicated Decision, Does The Answer

**Sorry about the cliffy last chapter. I know it must have been cruel. This is the first fan fiction of written so far where Inuyasha actually asked for her to be his wife and not just his mate. **

**Chapter 16: A complicated decision, does the answer suit? **

**Recap: **

"I... Kagome... I want _you_." Inuyasha stated softly, in a voice a little above a whisper. His voice had a slight amount of fear and a great amount of anxiety in it. "I love you, Kagome." Kagome stiffened. "I want.. I want you to be my mate. I want you to be my wife. Be my Kagome." **On with the fiction...**

Inuyasha dropped the sacred jewel Kagome handed him on the floor to get a tighter grip on the girl, no woman.

Kagome was tense. She was against Inuyasha with her eyes wide open. He had asked her the most serious question she had ever been asked before. What was she supposed to say? There was so much to think about. Was it to soon? What would her mom say? What would every else say? How would Inuyasha react to a yes? To a no?

"Inuyasha.." She didn't know what to say. It wasn't only he purposed to her. He told her he loved her and wanted her to be his. "I.." A yes.. a no.. she knew not what to say. She was confused. She was young. She loved him as well, but marriage? That was a whole other story. "I love you too, but..."

The 'but' is what made Inuyasha lose his hope. He felt foolish sitting here waiting for an answer. She would turn him down. He was only a hanyou and not a human or a demon like 'Hobo' and Koga. He should have known. She disserved more than him anyway. She disserved the world.

"Inuyasha... I need time to think things through." Kagome pulled away and looked at him in the eyes. "Please... will you give me time?"

"Kagome.. you have all the time you need.. there's something you need to know first. If you were... to become my mate your life span would be much longer, as long as mine. You would outlive your family and friends by far." Inuyasha informed. Kagome looked down. This was just more added to her list of complications.

Suddenly Kagome felt a little colder. She looked to her front only to see Inuyasha leaving without once turning to face her. He was sad. She frowned. She only wanted to make him happy, yet she had caused more pain for him.

She didn't know what do to. She looked at the ground. _'Should I say yes?'_ She looked down and saw the jewel. She picked up and placed it into her pocket. Then Kagome looked up at the door. She walked out.

She saw Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara all coming her way. They must have finished talking.

Kagome was weak and so didn't know is she could make it to the well yet. She wanted to go back home and get her mind off things, but letting her mom see her wounds wouldn't be so good.

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango asked coming forward. She had noticed Kagome's frown. "We saw Inuyasha pass us and he seemed kind of sad.. and angry."

"He did." Kagome's frown deepened. "Nothing happened. We just had.. an argument. I have to go."

"Go where? You're to weak."

"I have to go home for a little while. I can heal quicker there anyway." Kagome realized she was hurting all over when she took her next step. "Can I borrow Kirara?"

**Later**

Kagome sat on her bed. She was worn and tired and confused. She placed her head on the pillow and cried.

She wanted to say yes. She really did. She would want nothing more than to forever be by Inuyasha's side, but the nightmares.. they would harm him too if she stayed with him. She didn't want him to have nightmares. She didn't want any of her friends to have nightmares. Sometimes nightmares were a persons greatest fear of all.

"Kagome?" There was a knock on the door and Kagome documented the voice as her mothers.

"Come in." Kagome replied sitting up and wiping her tears. Her mother slowly opened the door and peaked in.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked. Kagome had given no explanation of her wounds and had ran right upstairs when she came back.

"I'm fine, mom."

"You don't seem very _fine_." He mother spoke sternly and came in, shutting the door behind her. "Where did all of those cuts come from?"

"It doesn't matter. Just forget it okay!" Kagome snapped. Mrs. Higurashi was very surprised. Kagome hadn't snapped at her like that since she was little. Something was obviously the matter. This was bigger than the usual problem.

"Has something happened between you and Inuyasha?"

"..." Kagome said nothing and lied down. "It's nothing. I'm just tired." She pulled the blankets over her head and ignored her mother.

"Alright, Kagome, but if you need to talk I'm here." Mrs. Higurashi left.

"You're there mom, you're always there." Kagome stopped tearing and closed her eyes to try and get some sleep. _'Inuyasha is always there too.'_ She let sleep claim her at that.

A figure clad in red slowly opened the window sill and entered.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Her breathing was even, signaling she was asleep. He leaned over the bed to see her sleeping face. She loved him too. He was glad to know that much.

Inuyasha thought of something else. He had to ask Mrs. Higurashi something.

Inuyasha walked to the door and quietly opened it to leave. He heard Kagome shift and turned back to her. She was still sleeping, but she looked like she was having another nightmare. He frowned, but left.

He walked downstairs to where he smelt Mrs. Higurashi. She was sitting on the couch and seemed kind of down. Inuyasha walked over and stood before her.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you're here." Mrs. H looked at him as if waiting for him to speak.

"I need your permission." He began.

"My permission? For what?"

"To marry your daughter." He replied. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened. She wondered for a moment if he was serious.

"Inuyasha.." She trailed off. He looked more serious than ever before. She was glad he had come and asked her permission. "It is Kagome's choice to make. If she chooses to marry you on her own I have no objections." Inuyasha bowed. Excitement boiled within him. Now Kagome was the only one who had to say yes. "Inuyasha, I must speak to you first."

"Ah.. sure. About what?"

"I must know.. do you really love my daughter, Kagome?" Inuyasha blushed. He didn't like telling people about his feelings.

"I care about Kagome.. I could never stop caring about her... I do love her." He looked down hoping that was the right answer.

"That's wonderful to know. You seem to be dedicated and responsible. I trust you won't leave Kagome." Inuyasha nodded in response. "So have you talked to my daughter about this yet?"

"I.. asked."

"She said yes?"

"No." Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "She needs time to think it over."

"I see. Well you must understand in these times a wedding is a big deal."

"I _do_ understand." _'It's not the time, it's the species.'_ He thought inwardly. _'Humans make things so complicated. It's a yes or a no.'_ He was as impatient as always.

"You do...?"

"Yeah. I got to go." Inuyasha stood up. His beautiful hair slung a little at his abruptness.

"So soon?"

"I only came to see Kagome and ask your permission."

"Kagome is sleeping."

"I figured that out already." Inuyasha said with a little bite in his voice. Mrs. Higurashi was taken aback by his sudden snappiness.

"You're disappointed she's sleeping?"

"Well.." Inuyasha blushed a little. "Yeah. I needed to talk to her."

"Define talk."

"I needed to have a conversation with her." He glared a little at what Mrs. Higurashi was assuming. "I wouldn't just come here and take her for my own, especially with you and everyone else here." He crossed his arms.

"So if we were gone.."

"..."

"I don't want any funny business going on here until you're married. If you're married."

"Feh, human marry different than demons."

"So you aren't going to marry the traditional way?"

"We will 'cause Kagome would want that."

"What's the demon way?"

"You don't need to know."

"Excuse me.. I think I should know..." She was cut short as Inuyasha walked back upstairs.

Inuyasha walked to Kagome door and when he opened it, he made sure he slammed it. He wanted her awake. No more waiting. He hated waiting.

"What happened!" Kagome jumped up from her sleep hearing the bang and saw Inuyasha. She looked at her door and noticed he must have slammed it. "What're you doing here? Why'd you slam my door? It could have broke." Inuyasha didn't answer as he shut the door.

He approached Kagome with a small glare.

"Enough waiting wench. I need to know."

"Wench.. eh?" She glared. "You said I could have as much time as I needed."

"Times up. You _had_ all the time you needed."

"Inuyasha, you want me to just choose now or never? How can I choose _ever_?" Inuyasha backed up a step. "You want me to choose between being with the man I love and out living all my family and friends and not being with you at all and living as long as my family." She stood up and came closer to him. "How can I choose? How do you expect me to know? Now of all times." She wanted to cry at the real truth, but she held her angry ground.

Inuyasha felt sorry now. He didn't know the question would make things so complicated for her. Maybe he should have never asked. He could have left things the way they were. They could have stayed friends.. just close friends that secretly loved one another.

"Inuyasha." Kagome hugged him. "It's hard.. I know I seem weak for being able to answer so easily, but... I am only a weak human."

"Kagome." Inuyasha returned her embrace. "You know." He had some laugh in his voice, like he thought it was a little funny. "You're the strongest human I've ever known." He smiled. She smiled too.

"So.. you'll never call me a weak human again?"

"Don't push it." Inuyasha commented. Kagome giggled.

"Oh.. Inuyasha.." She hugged him tighter. "How could I ever be without you? If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be?" She let go. "Inuyasha please understand.. whatever my choice is.. I do love you and I would say yes, honestly. I would have already agreed.. it's just outliving them scares me."

"Yeah, I know Kagome. I understand." He looked away from her not being able to meet her gaze.

Kagome examined his sad amber eyes. She hated him being sad. Deep down she knew the sad would never leave him fully. Deep down he was just a sad little puppy caught in the rain. Abandoned and lost. She knew that was the truth about her hanyou. He wanted someone to take him from the rain and love him. He wanted Kagome. Kagome smiled a little bit. The puppy chose her. To trust and to love, when he had never trusted another before, he trusted her.

"Thank you.." Kagome mumbled low. Inuyasha looked at ehr with confusion.

"For what?" She smiled and looked down.

"Nothing." Kagome decided to think some more. _'I love him. If I wasn't able to be with him.. it would hurt me.. I need him.. I should say yes... My family and friends mean so much to me... but Inuyasha has grown to mean more.' _She looked at him again. _'Plus it's not like I'm giving them all up.. I'll just live longer... and I'll have to see them go..'_ She frowned once more. The thought hurt.

"Stop that." Inuyasha's voice rung her from her thoughts. She looked at him with confusion.

"Stop what?"

"Stop frowning. It's nicer when you smile." Inuyasha informed. Kagome beamed.

"Better." She asked with a small giggle. She felt a hand on her chin and her lips were covered. She felt a warm sensation and her eyes widened. Inuyasha was kissing her again!

She loved the feeling. His lips were smooth and warm. His arms were welcoming and held protection, shelter.

It's funny. Kagome was supposed to be the one to shelter the puppy, yet the puppy was the one who sheltered her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and let the wonderful feeling rise. Inuyasha pulled away for less than a half second for air and went back, every little while separating a drop for air.

Their tongues played around and explored the others mouth. Inuyasha's hand roamed under Kagome's shirt and was about to unclip her bra.

"Kagome." Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened as they separated blushing furiously. Mrs. Higurashi stood at the door with a look of total shock. "I.. I didn't mean to interrupt." She walked out quickly and shut the door.

It was a good this she had stopped them though, because Inuyasha was about to take Kagome as his mate. She hadn't even said yes yet.

"Sorry..." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome looked to him.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything."

"I was going to.."

"I know.." She looked away from embarrassment. "It's okay." She looked at him and smiled. "Inuyasha, yes."

"What?" He looked at her confused. A tinge of hope forming inside.

"Yes, yes, yes." She giggled. "I want to marry you. I want to be your mate." She smiled a bright and beautiful smile. Inuyasha couldn't help but grin.

"I knew you couldn't keep your hands off of me." He teased. She giggled a little.

"Sit."

THUMP

"What.. I didn't even do anything." Inuyasha growled looking up from his spot in the ground.

"You hang around Miroku way to much."

"Feh." He huffed and got up when the spell ended. "So.."

"This is my decision. Does the answer suit?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want a yes."

**Well I hope you liked it. How many more chapters do you want this fan fition to be?**


	17. Seeing Kikyo And Walking On

**Wow. It's been forever since this was updated. Some of you will probably have to reread chapter 16 just to remember what is going on. I do have an explanation for not updating this one. I had this chapter made. It's just it was created on a certain program and when I updated my computer I could no longer open the document. So I had to eventually find a computer to get it open and send myself the document in a different program. It might sound a bit confusing...**

**Warning: The next chapter will be the last!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**Chapter 17: Seeing Kikyo And Walking On**

Inuyasha stared out the window. It was sunrise already. The night had seemed so short. He had been watching Kagome sleep the whole time. After their conversation the night before Kagome had went straight to sleep. Sleep was good for her now anyway, especially after the whole hell ordeal. She still had gashes on her, but she had bathed, so no dry blood was left and she was no longer wearing that Kimono Inuyasha had loved seeing her in. He hoped she would wear it some other time, but for now she was content in sleeping wear.

"Inuyasha." A whispered voice called out. Inuyasha looked to the door to see Mrs. Higurashi standing there. She was looking at him, as if she wanted him to come to her.

He got down from the windowsill and walked over to her, careful not to wake Kagome as he passed her.

"Yeah?" He asked. Mrs. Higurashi gestured for him to follow her as she walked out. Inuyasha walked out with her, leaving Kagome's door open a crack.

"I would like to know how Kagome got her wounds... she didn't exactly explain."

"It's a long story.. you should ask Kags. I can't explain things that well."

**Meanwhile**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She could feel sweat flowing down her forehead. It had been another nightmare. She hated nightmares. She hadn't woken from it in her sleep, the nightmare just kept on going and got worse and worse.

A few times she had heard Inuyasha's voice and it would always make things better, even if only a little bit. The dreams were so real. She would have to find someway to rid the dreams from herself and the people around her. She wouldn't allow them to suffer because of her.

Hayabusa was gone, which left her to wonder how he could possibly give her nightmares while she slept.

Kagome moved the blankets aside and stood up. She conjectured where Inuyasha could be. He was there when she had fallen asleep. She wondered if maybe he had gone back to the feudal era.

She decided to leave it where it was and head downstairs. She would eat, take, a shower and prepare for the day. Since it was the weekend she had no school. Sota was in his room either playing a video game or sleeping. Since it was early on a Saturday morning, Kagome assumed he was still in his slumber.

Kagome went to open her door, but found it already partially open. She blinked. _'Inuyasha?'_ Kagome ignored it and walked out of her room. A smell conquered her. She was starving and just about any hot foods smelt nice now.

She scurried down the steps to see her mother and Inuyasha talking. Her mother seemed concerned and was cooking some breakfast.

"What's going on?" Kagome pulled the two from their conversation and they turned to her.

"Nothing, dear." Mrs. Higurashi continued making breakfast. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yeah." Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and looked at him, as if expecting an answer. His eyes twitched as he tried to hold a stare, but he was unable to and turned.

"So Inuyasha tells me you two are going to marry." Mrs. Higurashi remarked. Kagome blushed.

"You told her already?" Kagome whispered.

"I wanted to make sure she'd let you."

"So you asked permission."

"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms. Kagome smiled. He was loud, stubborn, and sometimes annoying, but he was also honorable, handsome, and her savior.

"There's a lot to be done. You'll have to do most of the planning. As much as I would have liked to plan your whole wedding... there are some complications, considering Inuyasha being a half demon and your friends from the feudal era coming and what not."

"I know, but not to soon. There's others things to do _before_ the wedding." Kagome was referring to her nightmares, but her mother didn't know of that.

"Shouldn't we take you to the hospital and get those wounds cleaned up. We don't want them getting infected and some may need stitches."

"I think I can go without.."

"She'll go." Inuyasha cut Kagome off and she gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"You want to lose your arm, because you decided to let the cut on it become infected?" Kagome smiled at him. She would have thought he would have disliked wasting so much time, but he was doing this for her.

"I am glad to see you care so much for her. You two will make a wonderful couple." Mrs. Higurashi squealed with delight. "And the grandchildren will be so adorable. I hope they have little dog ears just like Inuyasha."

"MOM!" Kagome was blushing furiously. They hadn't even considered children yet and she was still only seventeen.

"I was only saying.. oh that reminds me, you need to start going to school more often. Make sure to go Monday."

"I will." Kagome looked to Inuyasha and wondered if it would be alright with him, but he hadn't turned to face her. He seemed to be thinking and there was a small blush plastered on his face.

"You alright?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Ah.. yeah sure." Kagome couldn't help, but wonder what was going through his mind.

"So how was your sleep Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagome looked at her, a slight nervousness coming over her.

"It was... fine." She lied. She had nightmare after nightmare.

"We should go." Inuyasha spoke up. "The others are probably waiting."

"But what about breakfast." Kagome's mother questioned. "It's almost ready."

"Inuyasha, I'm going to stay this week. You can leave. My mom is right. I need to start making up school and I'll go to the doctors and make sure none of these wounds are infected."

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha stood up. "I'll be back." He walked away and left to the feudal era. Kagome questioned exactly _when_ he would be back. He hadn't said.

"Well I guess that means he doesn't want breakfast." Mrs. Higurashi commented.

"I guess so." Kagome sat at the table and waited for her breakfast. She looked to the stairs when she heard the sound of footsteps. Sota was walking down them, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Gramps was following behind him.

"Hey Kagome." Sota and gramps took their seats across from her.

"Good morning you two." Kagome smiled brightly at them.

"You seem pretty cut up. What happened?" Sota asked his older sister in concern.

"It's nothing." Kagome waved her hand as if to swat the subject away. "Just some more battles in the feudal era."

"Inuyasha was unable to protect you than?" Gramps asked. Kagome gave the old man a smile.

"Yeah, this time. But he did save me." Kagome looked at the table. He always saved her and she always failed to thank him as much as he disserved.

"Kagome and Inuyasha are getting married." Mrs. Higurashi clapped her hands happily. Sota and gramps looked to Kagome in awe.

"So, I'll have a half demon for a brother." Sota became excited.

"Congratulations." Gramps gave his granddaughter a beaming smile.

"Thank you."

"When will you guys tie the knot?"

"Um.. we're not sure yet."

"So Kagome.. you never did explain how he purposed." Mrs. Higurashi sat down next to her daughter. Kagome blushed. All this talk about her and Inuyasha was sort of embarrassing.

"I think I'll keep that to myself." Kagome said lowly. It may not have been the fanciest way, but it was a wonderful way to tell her the way he did. She asked him what he wanted and he answered by saying he wanted her. She thought it was adorable.

"Alright than dear." Her mother finished cooking an began to set the food upon the plates for each person. "I'll call the doctor and you can get ready after you finish eating." Kagome nodded to her mother and began to eat.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and was relieved to smell the fresh air. Kagome's time smelt of gases and trash. The only escape was Kagome's room and home, where is smelt completely of her and her family.

Inside he was jumping for joy. Kagome would finally be his. She had agreed to being his mate and soon they would be eternally bonded, in life and in death.

Inuyasha walked calmly with a small grin plastered on his face. He would not tell the others. Kagome would. He wasn't the type to go around telling everyone about his relationship.

Inuyasha was very aware of Kagome's nightmares. She had told him about them before he asked to be mated and in her sleep she was restless. He had come back soon so he could find out a way to stop the nightmares and the only way to do that was to figure out the cause, which meant another trip to the underworld.

Suddenly a weary feeling passed over Inuyasha. He sensed a familiar presence. He turned quickly, only to see a soul collector fly by him. It was as though it was calling out to him and urging him to follow.

Inuyasha hesitated. Visits with Kikyo usually led to Kagome's hurt. He would no longer allow Kagome to hurt, even if it cost Kikyo. He bit his bottom lip. If the soul gatherer was calling to him, Kikyo probably wanted to speak to him. He could trust himself not to go and do anything with Kikyo, yet still he had no right to go if Kagome might possibly be hurt by it.

"Inuyasha." The voice signaled Inuyasha that he no longer had a choice. He turned again and was met with the cold stare of a woman he had once cared for.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha stood tall, waiting for her to speak.

"I have come to confirm rumors from the underworld. Why is it you were spotted down there in the depths of hell. Kagome as well. Has she passed on?" Kikyo questioned. Inuyasha let some air release from his tightened lungs.

"No.." He trailed off. It was no business of Kikyo's whatsoever.

"Than explain to me what happened."

"I don't have time."

"You don't?" Kikyo was a little confused. Usually Inuyasha would just tell her.

"I have to take another trip to hell." Inuyasha commented coolly.

"Another trip? So you _have_ been there before. Tell me how a living being made it to the underworld?"

"I did and it's that simple."

"Nothing is _that_ simple."

"See ya." Inuyasha jumped right past Kikyo. As he had said before he had no time. If all she wanted was information he would deny her from it. There was no sense in wasting time in explanations.

Kikyo was in awe at how Inuyasha had just ignored her. She also noticed something else that didn't appeal to her very much. Kagome's aura was surrounding Inuyasha to a much greater extent. They had definitely become closer. Kikyo could tell from the amount around the hanyou Kagome had a protective barrier around him, she was probably unaware though. The barrier would only activate when Inuyasha was in danger. Though, the barrier would protect Inuyasha it would only harm Kagome, by taking aware her energy. If she were in a critical state when the barrier was activated she would most likely die.

Kikyo had no intentions of informing Inuyasha of this. Each time he would use the barrier without knowing Kagome would be hurt and it would continue until she died. Kikyo continued to stare of coldly. She didn't believe Kagome belonged in this world of the past. (A/N: Well since when does Kikyo belong there!) Kagome was a girl of the future, not of the past. Kikyo cared not whether the girl lived or died.

**That's an end to that chapter! Yes. I'll be wrapping this fiction up soon too... As I said at the beginning the next chapter will be the last. I think I'll make an epilogue.**


End file.
